


Sorcerer's Apprentass

by HeroFizzer



Category: DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex, unusual blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Suppressing a memory from his childhood, Jeremy has made it through life forgetting how it even happened, or that he was at fault. But upon meeting the sorcerer Zatanna in a most surreal environment, it's only the beginning of his steps to his destiny. (Commissioned)
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, sis! Sis! I wanna try to work on my magic!”

The ten year old Jeremy looked at his much older sibling with eager eyes, already wearing a magician's hat and cape that she had made for him. The pretty blonde wasn't doing too much to begin with, relaxing from the meal she had made for them since their parents were off to work for another long stretch. Putting the magazine down, she smiled at her younger sibling, giving him her interest and attention. “Okay, great Wizarrino,” she said, calling Jeremy by the pet name she gave his magic persona, “what are you doing today?”

“Well, I was thinking about trying to make things disappear and reappear.” he said. “I have everything else down no problem, but I'm still not sure how this one works.”

The sister nodded, recalling the case of eggs that went missing the first time he tried it. They hadn't seen it in weeks, but her father swore that the basement furnace smelt of rotten eggs, though none in the family were brave enough to inspect it. “Right, that's still one of your talents I can't help with, bud. It seems like a very difficult and dangerous one.”

“Yeah, but it's the best trick any magician has, right?” Jeremy grinned, holding his hand out towards his magician's wand. The rod slowly lifted itself off the table it was resting on, floating towards his hand until it was within his grasp. “And I've gotten everything else down just fine!”

Laughing at his confidence, the sister reflected on how far her young brother had come. It was quite the talent for him to have, although she was the only one he shared it with thanks to the parents being such workaholics. These little magic shows of his were fairly common, as she did hope he could hone his skills and become something famous someday. It was just a matter of grasping the how and why that made him capable of such a rare talent.

“Okay, sure.” said the sister, standing up from her couch. “What would you need me to do, then?”

“Just watch and study.” he said, holding his hand out to bring an apple his way. “I'm sure this one will work, maybe a little better than the eggs.”

“As long as it's not going near the furnace...” she said with an uncertain look. The two went over to the makeshift stage Jeremy had set up in their kitchen for days such as this, placing the apple atop a table while she took a seat on the kitchen chair. She observed him as her younger brother tried to do everything he could to make it vanish, but nothing seemed to work. He tapped the apple three times. He waved the wand around it before giving it a poke. He used every magic word he could think of, including 'ala peanut butter sandwiches'. But nothing really made it happen.

“I don't get it...” Jeremy groaned, scratching his head with his wand. “The eggs vanished with no problem, why can't this?”

Tapping her chin in thought, the sister asked him, “Try to think back, Jeremy, what did you do that time?”

“Well, I did all of that, I used every magic word I could think of...” The young boy sighed, hanging his head in defeat. “Maybe it's just not possible.”

“Oh, don't be like that!” said his sister, encouraging her young brother. “You've gotten this far, right? I know you can figure it out. Why not...” She had no idea where the thought came from, but it seemed to be the most effective way of getting the job done. “Why not try saying it backwards?”

“Backwards?” Jeremy asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared at his sister. “You mean just say...Hsinav?”

While the word itself was hard to roll off the tongue, Jeremy's wand lifted itself, pointed directly at his older sibling. With a blast of light, the sister was hit, and she immediately faded out of existence. To his shock and horror, Jeremy managed to get the spell to work...but had no idea where his sister had gone to.

“...Uh...raeppaer?” Jeremy said, hoping that would bring her back. A few seconds had passed, and nothing. “Raepppear! Reappear!” Jeremy shouted, his eyes quickly filling with tears. “Please! Sis! Come back! What'd I do, what'd I do...?!” The young boy began to panic, doing everything in his ability to make her come back.

But it was no use. His sister was gone.

##

Twelve years had passed since that day, and from time to time Jeremy couldn't help but revisit the matter in his head. When his parents came home they had to assure him that he didn't make his sister disappear into thin air, but perhaps she was just kidnapped while he was in the bathroom or something. He had no idea if they were trying to lie to him or themselves, but the young boy had been traumatized, leading to three years of living in a psych ward to assure that he had no magical powers, and that he didn't make his sister vanish. At times, he swore during that period his therapist was even trying to make him think he had no sister in the first place, a very bold claim for him to even accept.

He knew there was more to life than what was on the surface. After all, they live in a world of gods and deities. While special for his age, he knew the world at large was more complicated than that.

But that didn't matter, his parents had always believed that stuff to be a bunch of hogwash anyway. Heroes didn't have magic, nor was there a science to prove their worth, but they all thought they shared the same technology as the lunatic bat from Gotham. He didn't believe any of it, and his urge to prove magic was real would always be in the back of his mind, but unfortunately medication was placed on him after returning from the psych ward, and it made matters all the harder for him.

Fortunately, life seemed to turn around for him. Six months out of college and he had been working for STAR Labs, who kept a close eye on him during his time working to earn that engineering degree. It was a nice paying job, and it at least alleviated some of his insecurities from his mind. Even better, he at least had one confidant in his life since his sister's disappearance, a woman he had known since college that had become a rather close friend. Even though she had no true idea about Jeremy's past, but he at least had someone he could call a friend, and he was fine with that. But right now was a most urgent emergency, as he needed her advice on what to do for a Christmas social event.

“...You need my help on what to wear?!” laughed June Moone.

“What's so funny about that?” Jeremy groaned.

“Nothing, it's just...this is my second beer is all.” June giggled before taking another swill of her drink, sighing afterwards. “Oh, Jeremy, I've only been back in the country for about five hours and this is the big emergency you needed me for? How to dress for a Christmas party?”

“It's kind of a big deal, okay?” Jeremy hissed. “It's not a function I'd normally be invited to, but...here I am.”

Before she took another sip, June paused herself, wagging her finger while staring down the bottle's barrel. “No, no no no. You don't just tell me that and not say WHY you're being invited.”

Jeremy sighed. He hated having to tell this to her. “Basically...I saved my boss from a jam that would have gotten her fired, so this led to her inviting me to the Christmas party as her plus one. I guess it's not, you know, your normal Christmas party function, because nobody lower in the ranks at STAR is allowed in, but...I'm in.”

June laughed. “You make it sound like you're a spy infiltrating some kind of big rich people heist.”

“Might as well be.” Jeremy said with a shrug. “But I figure this might just be the best place and time to make connections, show my stuff, work my way up to the higher ranks of the company, and looking my best is just a part of that.”

“I'll be honest, you might as well just go as you are. It's not like it's your body they're after.” June laughed, but she had a point; he was a mostly slender young man, with little muscle to him. He wasn't just skin and bones, as he had some shape to him, although he'd rather not admit to what June believed. She had always been careful about their friendship, and yet for a while now she had been more handsy than usual. It wasn't just a simple hug, but doing things like groping his ass, complimenting how shapely it was, or groping his chest despite having nothing there to grab. She would also nuzzle her head on his shoulder, making Jeremy wonder what had gotten into her. The time away from the country seemed to amplify that behavior as well, given she was rubbing her bare leg against his as they sat at the bar, wearing the shortest skirt the young man had ever seen her in.

Granted, it was the leather of her boot that had been pushing against his denim, but the fact she was even doing so in the first place felt odd to Jeremy.

“You might be right,” Jeremy said, shifting in his seat to keep his leg from June's, “but I don't know if I could take the advice of a flirt right now, either.”

“A flirt?” June giggled, slapping Jeremy's back before running her hand along it. “Jeremy, what sort of girl do you take me for?!”

“Don't ask...” Jeremy muttered, immediately removing her hand from his back. This didn't quite go as planned for the young man, as he had hoped for some legitimate advice from his longtime, and only, friend. “And honestly, look at yourself. I've never seen you getting so handsy, it's like...this isn't the same girl I knew that only wanted to be friends.”

Taking another drink, June shrugged. “Maybe I decided I want to be more than friends now.” she admitted. “Times change, Jeremy, you've changed, I've changed, everything changes. And I can't just wait around for Mr. Right to actually show up.”

“What even makes you think I'm Mr. Right?” Jeremy asked quizzically.

“Nothing, but I think you'd be fuuuun to hang with.” she said with a wink. Jeremy sighed, shaking his head at her somewhat drunk behavior. This wasn't exactly what he came here for, and judging by the advice given, they weren't going to get much further with the topic than that.

“I mean...we're already hanging out.”

“Not like this, silly!” June giggled, running her hand over his thigh. “God, I didn't think I had to be more blunt about it...”

Nodding, Jeremy sighed. This was exactly where he didn't want things to go, concerned that it might end up hurting their friendship. Rather than say no, however, he decided to at least give it a shot. It was the least he could do after knowing her for so long, and besides, maybe it would end up better than he expected. “How about this,” he said, removing her hand from his thigh so he could stand up, “we make a trial date next Saturday, and see how it goes for one another. Sound good? Maybe I won't be as exciting as you want me to be.”

“I have my doubts.” June giggled. “But if it's a date, I'm all set for it.”

“Great. I'm just gonna go home, then.” Jeremy pulled out his wallet, paying for the drink June got him that he had barely taken any sips from. He still had to walk home, of course, and wasn't willing to get there in a drunken slump, even if his drink of choice was a bay breeze.

A few blocks down from the bar, Jeremy lost track of where he was going, bumping into another woman by accident as they both turned the corner. Jeremy's slender body ended up getting knocked on the ground, with a few civilians laughing at his plight. The woman was fine, her breasts cushioning the impact of his body. “Oh, my!” she said, offering Jeremy his hand. “I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?”

“Uh, I'm fine, yeah!” he replied, taking her hand to get back on his feet. He was caught up in her beauty, staring on at the glittering purple dress with a slit on the side, letting him marvel at her knee high leather boots. The outfit looked stunning on her, as did the orange hair that was poofed out on the sides. He didn't get too close a view of her face, with part of her bangs covering an eye, but he almost thought he fell in love with her immediately. “Um, listen, I'm so sorry...” Jeremy said, despite the woman already apologizing. “My mind's been all over the place, and I didn't realize-”

“It's fine, really.” said the woman, trying to get Jeremy to halt in his apology. “Just go and-”

“N-No, really, I mean it, I'm sorry.” he said, almost as if he was intimidated by her beauty. “Like I've just had a lot going on in life, and I had a weird meeting with my friend and she was trying to flirt with me and it just got...weird...” Seeing an annoyed look in the woman's eyes, he failed to realize that she was holding his hand for whatever reason. It had at least made him stop talking, something the woman was thankful for as his apology made her believe he was looking at her like some sort of therapist.

The woman had taken her time with his hand, her eyes shut in a manner that made her look as though she were concentrating. Jeremy stayed quiet throughout, uncertain what she was doing, but yet had a clue at the same time. When the woman let go of his hand, she merely nodded, telling him, “Sorry. I just wanted to get a feel for your soul.”

“Oh...that's fine.” he said.

“And please...just watch where you're going in the future.” The woman then walked off, with Jeremy almost wanting to chase after her. He had no idea who she was or where she was going, but he almost wished he could continue to remain in her presence. All the same, he had to move on as well.

It was time to pick out something to wear for the Christmas party, and unfortunately he was on his own for this one.

##

“Oh, Jeremy! There you are, don't you look so nice!”

“Uh, thanks, Mrs. Kirsch...”

The slender young man rubbed the back of his hands, embarrassed by the compliment. Here he was, wearing a basic red polo and black pants, the minimum he could potentially do to avoid breaking a dress code, while his boss, a curvaceous woman in her late thirties, sported a black dress that showed off her physique. It wasn't too tight, but enough so that she could breath, while her breasts spilled over the cleavage of her gown. It didn't seem quite as formal as Jeremy had thought it to be, as the dress only went down to her knees, with a smidge of skin showing off before the top of her matching black boots continued down to her feet.

Kirsch tsks at her employee, fixing his collar slightly. “Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Barb, even if we're at work. It's the least you could do after saving my ass.”

“Got it M-...Barb.” Jeremy said, immediately correcting himself. Despite being taller than her, Jeremy still couldn't help but feel imposed by his boss's presence, especially wearing a gown like that. If it weren't for the fact that he worked under her, he'd have likely wished he could just shove his face between her tits or ass and just suffocate himself into happiness. “So, are we waiting on anyone else?”

“Nope, just you,” she said, wrapping her arm around his and leading him inside the luxurious hotel. Once inside, Barb met the concierge at the desk, informing him they were there for the party. Almost understanding right away, he handed her over a special card before leading her to a private elevator. Once inside, Jeremy heard his boss speak as she inspected her purse, “Now, Jeremy, obviously I expect you to be on your best behavior, but there are still some ground rules that need to be laid out. Everyone else is aware, but as an outsider at his first party, I need to make sure you understand.”

“Okay?” Jeremy said, awaiting the rules.

“First, no phones, cameras, electronics of any kind are to be brought inside the party hall. They'll confiscate that sort of stuff before letting you enter, of course. Second, this is all just so we can unwind after the long year we've had working at STAR. I'm sure you can understand that. But what goes on here is all consensual, and you won't be forced into doing something, but as your boss I would at least recommend that you take part in some form.”

“R-Right, got it.” Jeremy said with a nod. They reached the top floor not too long after, with a security guard leading them down a long hall. There they approach four other guards, all of whom ask them for their belongings, holding them secure for when they're ready to leave. Afterwards, Jeremy and Barb are handed NDA paperwork to sign, which prompts a reasonable question from the employee to his boss, “Barb, what's with all the security here? I thought this was just a simple Christmas party.”

“Considering how rowdy these can get,” Barb said with a smirk, “the higher ups like to make sure that things stay on the down low. They have to take every precaution, you know.” Jeremy just nodded, unsure what that meant. Even as they stepped inside the large party hall, everything seemed to be as normal as it could get; there was holly strewn across the walls, piano versions of holiday songs were playing over the PA, and everyone already there appeared to be having a good time.

"…this doesn't seem as bad as you were making it out to be." Jeremy said with a laugh.

"Not yet." Barb said, winking back at her employee. "Just wait around a while and enjoy yourself. You'll see soon enough." The boss was off, ready to mingle with her own acquaintances within her level of managerial staff while a waiter offered her some wine to start off with. With his only known means of meeting anyone off on her own, Jeremy ventured around the party hall, taking note of the activities around him, particularly how the professionals at STAR Labs mingled with one another.

Of particular note, Jeremy could spot mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and the doorways almost every few feet, amused by the constant presence of the yuletide accessory. Although it seemed like it was being treated less like a corny joke by those at the party to something a bit more serious, judging by the actions of his co-workers high and low in the pecking order. Anyone found underneath the dangling leaves immediately went in for a quick kiss, while there were those who were much more intimate and gave more than a mere peck on the lips. He was pretty sure that at least one or two of the couple's making out were the senior executives and their young assistants, but naturally he couldn't quite point a finger here. Everything was consensual, after all.

What wasn't was the older woman, likely an executive secretary, rushing up to him and planting her lips dead on him, locking up and giving the young man some tongue. Jeremy was naturally confused, at least until he saw some of that mistletoe hanging over his head. While he likely should have kept an eye on avoiding it, there was no doubt that being right underneath was giving permission for anyone to make out with him. Truly, he needed to be a bit more careful when it came to such an obvious placement.

While the older woman ran off, laughing with excitement and accomplishment, Jeremy made his way out from under the mistletoe, wiping his lips after. As that was his first ever kiss, he had to admit…it really wasn't as great as he had hoped for it to be. Then again, he supposed such a dream was out of his reality.

While there was music, chatting, and the occasional dance by people in the company Jeremy was certain were having affairs, it seemed that fun wasn't completely thrown out the window, either. There were a few rooms dedicated to games for everyone to either have a little bit of fun or to legitimately gamble over, as there were plenty of card games abound. Poker was naturally the popular one, with employees of likely rivalries getting a years worth of grudge out in one full house, or just to sweeten their own pots before the official start of the holiday season. Plus, more money for more gifts, although Jeremy swore if he were a true gambling man that he would at least get something big for himself.

Or perhaps hire someone with his winnings to find what happened to his sister…

"Hey, new guy!" shouted the man working behind the counter of a large spinning wheel. Jeremy wanted to ignore him, not wishing any attention come his way, but his reflexes got the better of him. "Wanna try your luck? You STAR employees could get a neat prize."

"What makes you think I'm new?" Jeremy asked.

"You look really anxious in a sea of extroverts."

"…okay, sure, you're not wrong." Jeremy said with an annoyed sigh. He approached the table, putting a few dollars down on the numbers without caring what it would be he'd end up winning. "All right, I'll see what this is about." The dealer smirked as he watched Jeremy placing his bet on every number, aware that he was no fool; the young man felt it best to hedge his bets rather than leave it all on one horse.

With all bets in place, every one else surrounding the table watched as the dealer spun the wheel, hearing every loud click against the arrow as it went around as Flash-like speeds before making its slow and patient stop, with all eyes on their number in the hopes that they would get some sort of cut their way. The wheel eventually came to a halt, landing on a pane that exclamations surrounding the number 6, which just so happened to be the one spot where Jeremy and placed his bets, and nobody else. Applause was had towards him, much to his embarrassment.

"Well done, sir." The dealer said, placing three boxes in front of him. "You're the lucky winner of the door prize."

"That's…good, right?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"It sure is!" said an engineer the young man recognized by face, but not by name. "You get to pick a prize for yourself."

The dealer nodded, slipping the boxes off of the prizes to allow Jeremy to make his decision. The young man looked wide eyes, smiling at the first decision of a full month off with pay, though he had to see just what else was going to be offered. To his surprise, the other boxes contained the options for dates…with people he absolutely didn't expect to be offered.

"That…can't be right." said a skeptical Jeremy. "The company's offering dates with…them?"

"Of course, sir." said the dealer. "The company went all out for this, and the prizes are guaranteed worth it."

"Its just…them?" He pointed between the options of the two lovely ladies, still finding it hard to believe that they were allowed to do this. The one card identified a "sexy worker elf" as looking like Black Canary, a well known hero from Star City, only she wore a red ensemble that contrasted with her usual dark colors. The other option was equally unbelievable in his eyes, as it advertised "Mrs. Claus" as being Power Girl, just in wrapping ribbons that covered her naughty bits and a Santa hat. To Jeremy, this was a no brainer; the idea of dating two lovely heroes felt like a boobie prize, though not quite in the literal sense. Surely this was a joke gag, and it made his choice all the more clearer.

"I'll take the month vacation." Jeremy said with a grin. And yet everyone around him went silent, even the dealer, who was smiling while his eyes showed signs of shock.

"Are…you sure?" asked the dealer. "Think about this a little more."

"I don't need to." Jeremy insisted. "I'll cash in the month vacation. No further question."

With a half hearted shrug, the dealer handed him his prize, which Jeremy slipped into his pocket. As he was ready to leave the table and move on with the party, he saw the others who had just lost leer at him, as if he had caused some sort of untold evil. "…what?"

"Kid…is this your first time at this shindig?" asked the older engineer.

"It is, yeah." Jeremy answered sincerely. "Why, what's the matter?" They all said nothing, insisting on ignoring the young man until he left the scene. He still had no clue what their concern was over, but he knew he had to have made the right choice about doing nothing for a month and getting paid for it.

But man, if it were a real prize, he wouldn't have minded having Power Girl sit on his face.

##

While he was happy to have that month off when he needed it, Jeremy couldn't help but feel some pressure was put on him after winning that wheel game. It was a nice prize, money for nothing, but the way they questioned him made him wonder if it was the right choice. By the sound in that man's tone, perhaps the dates with heroes wasn't such a trick prize after all.

As the party went further into the night, he did start to realize that things in the party hall had started to grow rather…wacky, for lack of a better word. It seemed as if everything was getting a little out of control with nobody willing to stop them.

Suddenly, he realized why they had to sign those papers and leave their electronics behind; whatever happens in Vegas, essentially.

Indeed, when Jeremy had gone to use the bathroom he swore that every other stall was being used for sex, although he couldn't tell if it was actual sexual intercourse, or perhaps the middle stall was being utilized as a glory hole by one of the female co-workers. It was weird, to use the urinals while hearing sexual groans coming from behind him, but he supposed that was the norm around here…but he had to wonder why.

As the night grew on, he couldn't help but notice that things had grown much more perverted beneath the mistletoes, which he had grown expert in avoiding. There was a lot of groping, spanking, fondling, sucking, blowing…and generally outright plowing going on, with everyone surrounding them either stepping around them or just ignoring the sexual actions.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jeremy! Are you having fun?!" The young engineer turned around to face the voice, recognizing it as his boss, Barb. To his shock, even though she had taken her dress off, wearing a thong panty that left very little to his imagination. His eyes were on her bare breasts as the jiggled with every step, although her boots were obviously still on her. "Look at you, you seem so lost, like a little sheep."

"Everything is just…kinda starting to make sense." Jeremy confessed. "I think I might leave early."

Barb cackled, holding her employee back from leaving the hall. "Jeremy, come on! As your boss I want to encourage you to stay a while longer. We haven't even managed to hit the highlight of the show yet!"

"Highlight…?"

"Ho ho ho, party goers! Merry Christmas!" The two turned to see two lovely looking women dressed as Mrs. Claus and an elf approaching them, and much to Jeremy's surprise, it was the two people he least expected to drop in on a holiday company party.

"…is that…Power Girl and the Black Canary?"

"No no," Power Girl insisted, "Not tonight anyway. As is STAR Labs tradition, we've been selected to help celebrate by handing out gifts bought by the higher ups and hand them out to those of you who have been "good" girls and boys." Naturally, she used air quotes to make her point.

"…so you two are actually…here." Jeremy said, almost regretting everything in one moment.

"Yup," Black Canary said, shifting the bag from one shoulder to the other, "something wrong with that? Or…wait, are YOU the one who turned down a night with us for a month of pay?!"

"…yeah…" Jeremy said sheepishly.

"Ohhh my god…" said Power Girl, stifling her laughter.

"Ease up on him, girls," Barb said in his defense, "it's his first time, he sincerely didn't know."

"Okay, sure." Power Girl sighed. "Just…you really missed out, kid."

"Yeah, just imagine," said Black Canary, pulling down on the cleavage of her strapless leotard, "you missed out on getting a face full of all this." She licked her lips as she gave Jeremy a tease of her bosom, his jaw almost dropping at the brief sight of her hardened nipples. He never thought he'd see such a respectable vigilante like her come to a party like this, least of all something that apparently had a tradition of getting this out of hand, and actually partake in the flirtatious activities.

“But that's a whole other multiverse by now.” Power Girl cackled, reaching for Jeremy's crotch before he jumped away. “Maybe some other time, kid. Just know it's not our stockings you're stuffing this holiday.” With a wink, Power Girl spanked Black Canary's ass, prompting her to follow along to the next group of people at the party.

“That...was really surreal.” Jeremy said, flabbergasted by the presence of the two buxom heroines. “Are they always around for these parties?”

Barb shrugged. “Some years. Other years they manage to get Wonder Woman and some of the Kryptonian heroes for a good show.”

“You mean Superman?” Jeremy asked, to which his boss only gave him a coy look, as if she didn't mean the Man of Steel himself. He didn't know who else she could be speaking of, unless...

Before his thoughts could go deeper inside the dark rabbit hole of lewdness, the PA system cut off the holiday music, with a seductive female voice replacing it. “Attention, all STAR Lab employees. Or at least those of you currently not occupying certain spaces,” she added, “if you could please make your way to the rooftop, we will begin tonight's main ceremony. Merry Christmas.”

Jeremy watched as those who had been slowly slipping into perversion through the night started to either make their way out of the party hall and head to the stairs leading towards the roof, while others at least covered themselves up. His boss was not one such person, choosing to let her breasts hang out for the remainder of the night. “Hey, Barb, what's going on exactly?” he asked.

“Magic.” Barb said with a grin. “Magic is about to happen. And with one of the sexiest magicians to do it, too!”

That was vague as hell, but Jeremy was sure that it was for good reason. No need to spoil a surprise, especially given how this night has been going so far, one shock of sexual lust during the holidays after the other. Once he arrived on the roof, Jeremy was amazed to see that a stage had been constructed on top, with seating for what seemed like every person that was at the party. There was even a bar set up at the back, likely to continue any further drinking that had started from the hall below. Jeremy thought, given how things had devolved by this point, he was in store for some kind of striptease or sex show, though who it would be was his guess. All he could think about was how, even knowing STAR Labs had plenty of money, it was crazy just how all out they went into making this Christmas party something so huge.

Where were the funds for it coming from, exactly?

Before he could think about it any further, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared on the stage after the majority of the seats had been filled. To Jeremy's shock, it was a raven haired woman known for her performances in such dark arts, although they were more lighthearted than one would expect. It was, as he had known it to be, true magic, the kind of thing he strived to perform at such a young age, but...the reasons why he abandoned that escaped him heavily, like a fog blocking off certain parts of his memory. It was hard to even focus on that currently, especially when he kept his eyes on the gorgeous woman and her tight Santa inspired dress, wearing a short skirt that showed off her fishnet stockings enough before they vanished into her thigh-high boots with a six inch heel.

“Merry Christmas, STAR Labs employees!” the woman said, removing her top hat from her head. “I, the great Zatanna, am here to ensure that your evening goes off on a high note, a bang if you would.” The woman smirked as she snapped her fingers through her white gloves, a spark going off before her. This amused the audience well enough, but Jeremy was far too fixated on her attire and how tight it fit against her outfit. Surely, the buttons that held the Santat jacket together were going to burst, given the size of her breasts.

Amazingly, that was exactly what happened.

All it took from Zatanna was one bow forward, and the button flew from her bosom, opening the coat up to reveal a yellow corset, apart of her trademark attire, and her nipples as they dangled over the stage floor. The magician seemed unnerved by this, still exuding the same confidence she had just seconds before the button flew from her chest and beaned someone in the forehead by accident. Thankfully, they were okay.

“Oh, me oh my! The show has barely started and already we have ourselves a wardrobe malfunction!” Zatanna teased, leaving her breasts out for the guests to ogle. “Fortunately, you're all adults here, correct? I don't think you'll mind seeing more of your favorite magician during her late night performance.” Jeremy looked around him, hearing so many people hoot and holler at the woman, the only thing actually covering her up being the thong panties that attached the straps to her fishnet stockings.

“Now that my first trick, making a button vanish, is complete,” the magician teased, “let's continue on with the rest of the show. But...oh, goodness.” Zatanna looked befuddled, tapping her cheek as she looked about. “It feels as though I'm forgetting my lovely assistants. Now where could Mrs. Claus and her stacked elf be? Surely they must be nearby.” Those drunk enough not to play along were yelling at her that they saw them downstairs, but of course she ignored them. “Well, if they aren't going to meet me on the stage, I suppose I'll have to pull those snow bunnies from somewhere.”

With a grin, Zatanna removed her top hat, tossing it down on the stage next to her. After an incantation that Jeremy recognized, merely saying “Bring me Power Girl” backwards, the hat grew slightly larger in size, with some bunny ears popping right out afterwards. Giving them a light tug, Zatanna revealed Power Girl to be right inside the hat, her large breasts popping out after her. The Kryptonian looked befuddled, her cheeks growing red once she realized that she was in front of an audience, her tits hanging out for all to see.

“Well look who decided to pop in,” Zatanna said, “it's Mrs. Claus! But she's supposed to be coming out of the chimney, not my hat!” This elicited a laugh from the crowd as the magician helped Power Girl part ways out of the hat. “Now, Mrs. Claus, where could your partner possibly be?”

“Uh...good question...” Power Girl said, her cheeks flushed. “We were, um, talking things over, and the next thing I know...here I am.”

Zatanna smirked. “Not to worry then. Let's bring her along for the ride as well!” After another incantation, this time “Bring me Black Canary”, Power Girl jumped out of the hat as she felt something nibbling at her snatch, which ended up being Black Canary herself, licking her lips of the fluids her ally left behind. The crowd was going nuts over the implications, especially since it seemed that they were merely in the middle of their actions.

“Hey, c'mon, Mrs. Clause,” Black Canary said, curling her finger towards the buxom Kryptonian, “I'm not done getting a taste of your little present.”

Zatanna playfully pushed Power Girl back over to the hat, allowing the blondes to finish their business before moving on. As the Kryptonian squat over the hat where Black Canary still resided, letting her eat the other's muff, the magician rolled on with her performance. “Well as glad as I am that I have these two at my side, I do feel we may need ourselves a male volunteer as well. Do I have any takers?”

Obviously, every male in attendance was shouting for attention, almost begging Zatanna to let them onto the stage. Jeremy, naturally, felt shy about volunteering himself, worried that something may happen to him. Of course, his boss had to chime in, nudging at his arm. “Jeremy, go on! Volunteer!”

“What? But, I couldn't!” he insisted. “I'd rather just enjoy the show...”

“You can enjoy it from the stage.” Barb continued. “Jeremy, as your boss I'm encouraging you to do this. I told you to get involved, and you might as well do that now.”

Begrudgingly, Jeremy stood up and raised his hand, with Zatanna seeing this calm, confident looking young man in a see of perverts eager to motorboat her chest. Her lips curled in, seeing this, and knew just who she was going to select. “Bring this young man to the stage.” Zatanna commanded, uttering her words backwards.

In a puff of smoke, Jeremy was brought from the crowd to the stage, his vision disoriented as a result from the sudden teleportation act. Once he realized where he was, the young engineer couldn't help but stare at Zatanna and her exposed breasts, the raven haired magician holding a confident smirk on her lips as she brushed her wand against his crotch. "Now then, good sir, can I ask what your name is?"

"Uh…it's Jeremy." he said, realizing only now just how in over his head he was.

"Jeremy! What an interesting name!" she said, shaking his hand as the crowd applauded. In that moment she paused, looking down at their hands as they shook, holding onto him for longer than she would normally need to. She definitely felt something in that moment, a sense for his soul. She smiled warmly at Jeremy, though at the time he had no idea why that was. Simply put, he was just like her, yet he either hid it well or had no earthly idea of what he was fully capable of.

After realizing she held the handshake for much longer than was necessary, Zatanna let go of Jeremy's hand, turning her attention back to the crowd. "Well now, we have our Mrs. Claus, our elf helper, but this festive celebration doesn't quite feel complete enough now, does it? Let's move the decorations from downstairs up here, shall we?" With a wave of her wand and another backwards incantation, wreaths and holly suddenly adorned the stage, as well as several other parts of the rooftop. Even the mistletoe became present as well, hanging over the stage in multiple places, including where Jeremy stood.

Naturally, the magician couldn't help but partake in that, pecking Jeremy's cheek before she continued. "Now, let's truly get our show under way! For starters…my new assistant seems to be rather unwitting for a magic show, don't you agree?" The audience nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's fix that up, then. I have an outfit waiting backstage that he can wear, but let's give him a quick change so we aren't waiting on him." With that, Zatanna waved her wand, shouting "change Jeremy's clothes" backwards, with his attire for the party changing…although it didn't seem to go quite as even she had planned.

"…oh, my." Zatanna said, embarrassing herself.

The crowd gasped, with a few light chuckles as Jeremy realized what he was wearing. His face turned bright red as he looked down to see that he was now fitted inside a suit that looked like Zatanna's regular performance attire, including the white blouse, yellow corset, black jacket, and yes, the thigh high boots with a heel and even the fishnet stockings. While it looked great on him and his slender physique, it was definitely not what the magician intended him to wear.

"Sorry about that," Zatanna whispered to him, "I guess I should have specified which outfit for you to wear."

"Can I have my clothes back, please?" Jeremy hissed.

"Afterwards, I wanna play this off like it was intentional. Plus you look hot, have you ever crossdressed before?"

"No!"

"Maybe do it more often, it looks good in you." Zatanna teased, returning to performance mode. Jeremy sighed with annoyance, feeling the most humiliated he could ever possibly be in his life. Even worse, given the tight nature of the bottoms, which were designed to expose as much leg as possible without showing off any naughty bits, Jeremy could feel something pushing up against it.

Immediately grabbing the top hat on his head, the engineer put it over his crotch while Zatanna was speaking with her audience about the importance of magic and the Christmas season. All the while she ignored Jeremy's embarrassment, at least until she turned to see how Canary and Power Girl were doing. This at least gave her a good idea for her first actual magic trick for the evening.

"Well now, my lovely scientists," Zatanna addressed her audience, "we've already seen my lovely assistants pull themselves from my hat, but what else do you suppose we can bring out from there? Why don't we find out!"

With another spell, Jeremy felt odd, peeking out the sides of his eyes as he realized his erection was no longer pushing against the feminine design of his outfit. In fact, when he removed the top hat, he found nothing was there at all…and yet at the same time he felt a breeze brushing over the crown of his cock.

"Now, I wonder which of you would like to admit to being the lucky owner of this slab of meat!" Jeremy heard Zatanna shout, his attention turning with shock to see that his cock had sprung from her magician's hat, exposed for all to see. Jeremy had no idea how he was supposed to react, or even respond, although he couldn't help but wince when she prodded his crown with her fingertip. She could see just how thick and meaty he was almost willing to give it a try for herself. “My my, I'd love to meet the lucky guy who owns this package, because he just gave me a wonderful early Christmas present.” The crowd laughed at that, with the young engineer doing his best to play along, despite knowing just where that came from.

The magician set her hat down on the table, with the cock still visible for all to see. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft, giving it a hard tug that caused Jeremy to jitter. Try as he might to keep cool, the audience could clearly see his movements on the stage. Barb was indeed fanning herself, amazed at the size of her employee's dick, wondering if she could even stand a chance of having that in her someday. The other men tried to play it off as if she were playing with them, but it was clear from the movements the slender engineer made that Zatanna was giving him a tug job. He squeezed his legs together when she massaged his tip with her thumb, giggling at the way it bounced on its way to a full erection.

“What a lovely specimen,” Zatanna said, obviously ignoring the efforts her crossdressing assistant was making to resist temptations. The crowd was having fun, and Jeremy hated to admit it, but he was feeling more than pleasant by the way she was toying with his rod.

Trying to distract himself, Jeremy looked away from the hand massage the magician gave him, with his eyes ending up on Power Girl and Black Canary. The two were fixated on one another as Black Canary was against the border of the stage, with Power Girl pushing her massive boobs against her. When they saw that they were being watched by the male assistant, Power Girl teased him by hiking her leotard up her ass crack, showing off more of her backside, as well as her pussy lips even with the small gap between her thighs. It got Jeremy feeling extra hot, his cock throbbing in Zatanna's hand.

When she recalled that her breasts were still hanging out, Zatanna gave it some thought, hoping to stir up more excitement in her audience. Her hand moved from the hard staff, bending over enough that her breasts could dangle over her hat, pushing them against the member sticking out. The crowd laughed in amusement, all while Jeremy bit how lower lip, feeling the tense squeeze on his member despite it being visible for everyone to see. The engineer took deep breaths while the magician's mounds captured his cock, slipping around his member while the veins throbbed against her soft tissue.

"You can see that this is one of my less secret tricks, of course." Zatanna said, addressing the horny crowd. "It disappears between my boobs, only to reappear when they back away. And yet still nobody claims ownership to the mystery boner." She teased it, but of course even she knew the source of the erection. Meanwhile Jeremy was unable to hold his poker face, biting his lower lip as he felt the firmness of her breasts' skin rubbing into his hard, veiny erection, with the precum already slipping out of the tip. It rubbed against Zatanna's mounds, making it easier to move around thanks to the liquid and its smooth nature.

"Holy shit…" Jeremy muttered to himself, trying to stand still while he tensed up. The engineer had almost forgotten about the thigh high boots he had been fitted into, which were not only uncomfortable for his first time around, but very hard to stand still in. The stiletto heel threw off his balance, while the length going practically up to his crotch made bending nearly impossible, either. Yet here was this magician with her large tits, dangling over his cock while it sat in a hat, and she had no problems leaning into it. Truly, there was magic at work if she could make it possible.

The magician hummed in delight as she smothered the dick with her mounds, feeling the veins throb against her skin. She was slowly getting turned on by the delightfully hard nature, but even more impressed that it hadn't popped out for a climax just yet. She supposed it was possible that being another magic user he had trained himself to withstand such sexual advances for a long time…but Jeremy would have likely popped by now, judging her past experiences with male volunteers. "Interesting…" she thought to herself.

Soon enough, the precum began to splash out, hitting Zatanna in the face. The crowd laughed at that, despite Jeremy clearly looking as though he were trying his best to keep it in. “My, it seems someone is getting extra eager!” Zatanna laughed, licking the precum off her lips. “I think our mystery cock is looking for a little more in the way of favors, don't you agree?” The crowd erupted, with Barb motioning for the magician to shove it in her mouth. The magician loved the idea, even if it would look really awkward to try and do so to an amphitheater full of scientists.

“All right, here goes!” Zatanna said, lifting the hat off the table and tilting it sideways. Whatever mystic force was holding his cock inside the hat was rather impressive to the engineer, as it remained dead center inside. Even when she tilted it to the side it never budged from its spot, and Jeremy stood in place the whole time. The only moment of movement he had came from when she pecked her lips against his pecker, the rod bouncing from the attention. Licking her lips, Zatanna took enjoyment from the flavor of the dick, remaining confident while she stood before an audience of horny scientists.

"How did my night turn into this…?" Jeremy asked himself. He wasn't miserable, just embarrassed that all of this public embarrassment was such a turn on for himself. Even being in these thigh high boots was an unusual source of arousal for the engineer, who never thought he could feel so sexy inside them.

Pushing her lips further on the length of Jeremy's cock, Zatanna slowly made it vanish inside her mouth, her cheeks filling with the member before it slipped down her throat. The audience could see her eyes roll back, her microphone picking up the hums of pleasure she had from the savory taste of such a lovely dick. The sucking noises she made were incredibly audible, with the noises she made slobbering on the cock turning on those who were already aroused by her performance so far. The way she sucked the dick was especially professional, if a bit awkward while it remained inside the hat. Jeremy would have loved if she could actually do this right at his feet, but not with so many people watching him do so. He was already feeling overly anxious just standing there in the attire he was…

As Zatanna rolled her tongue around his thickness, Jeremy couldn't help but moan and groan, trying to remain perfectly still despite his own indulgence. He wanted to thrust against her face, push his cock down her throat and make her gag on it, but that was impossible to do while it remained in her hat, or so he thought. Just a simple swivel of his hips from being unable to stand still made his cock move about, surprising the experienced magician. She still loved it all the same, but she didn't actually think that was possible to happen.

Once he was aware of how his cock could obey him despite not being attached to him, Jeremy made a few quick thrusts with his hips, bumping the phantom member into her face. Zatanna hummed in delight as it met with her lips, pushing her all the way to the rim of the hat while his shaft poked out of the inside. The audience ate it up, with at least a few of the STAR Labs employees getting so into the action that their plus ones were sucking their dicks off right within their seat. Jeremy could see it, and despite all that he'd seen this evening it was still incredible how horny everyone could get behind closed doors, super heroines included.

In between his attempts to remain still, Jeremy couldn't help but fantasize how his cock must look inside Zatanna's mouth, her tongue swirling around the shaft while pressing down on the veins, feeling them pump hard with blood. Her hums echoed within her, vibrating against the shaft while his tip pushed into the back of her throat before pushing towards her neck. He couldn't see it from the angle he was at, but he swore that someone in the crowd was pointing to her throat, noting how the dick was stretching it out to the point it might break off her choker.

When she felt the need to finally come back up for air, Zatanna pulled her hat away from her face, taking a deep breath while pressing her hand over her chest. Strings of saliva fell to her lower lip, while Jeremy's cock waved about, the night breeze swinging against his skin to dry her saliva from his skin. She smiled at the large applause given to her by the crowd, although she knew that things weren't quite finished with the staff just yet.

"How about we calm this little boy down for a moment," Zatanna joked, patting the tip down before placing it back on the table, "and have some fun elsewhere? How many of you have been wanting to see Power Girl naked?" The question got a rise from the audience, while the Kryptonian woman was shocked to hear her name called out. "Very good, then. I've got just the thing for you!"

Zatanna shoved the more relaxed Jeremy back behind the curtain, the young engineer almost stumbling in his footwear while she led him over to a box with a plexiglass window in the way. "I am SO sorry for getting you in that." She apologized again.

"I'm just…the boots are killing me." Jeremy said, watching the magician motion for him to help carry the box to the stage. "How do you walk in these?!"

"Practice." She replied. "But if you want I can use magic to help you walk better in them. Unless you know a spell yourself."

When Jeremy heard her say that, he was confused, as if he was supposed to actually know one. But why would he? He had been convinced that magic wasn't a part of him, and yet…here was this woman saying all of that wrong…

Before he could press further about the subject, he and Zatanna had wheeled the box out, the magician having buttoned her Santa coat back up despite it popping off earlier. She had helped the Kryptonian inside, the alien woman still unsure how this would work.

"Now, before we pull this off," Zatanna addressed her audience, "I want to make a quick reminder that there is nothing hidden up my sleeve. This box has no other openings besides this pane to let the person in or out, and for those of you who love it…" She paused, turning to watch Jeremy shut the pane against Power Girl, which was a little harder than he thought. Given the dimensions of the box, her breasts pushed right up against the visible pane, with guests ogling at the smushed shape her breasts took as they were flat against it, though she still remained within her Mrs. Claus attire.

"Wait, remind me what this does again?" Power Girl asked, still capable of speaking through the plexiglass. "Am I supposed to escape from this? That seems kind of easy."

Zatanna shook her head, reaching her hand under her own Santa coat. "Not at all, my fellow hero. All I'm trying to get at here is that sometimes, seeing is harder than believing."

"I'm not sure what that means." Jeremy said.

"What's there to understand?" Zatanna said, turning to her male assistant. "Sometimes you just can't explain magic. It just happens."

"Like me being in…this?" Jeremy asked, his cock still visibly twitching from Zatanna's hat.

The magician chuckled. "No silly, like this!" She then yanked her hand back out, the audience gasping as she holds Power Girl's ensemble in her hand, the button snapping from her jacket once more after the hand pushed against her coat. The Kryptonian now stood inside the box, her body bare naked while her breasts and nipples continue to poke against the clear pane. Although given the strength of her mere nipples alone, they managed to push the door open, setting her free in mere seconds.

"Oh…okay, that was unexpected." Power Girl said, smiling nervously as she covered her naughty bits with her hands.

"Give her a hand, folks. Possibly several, if she's going to keep walking around in the buff." Zatanna said, the crowd applauding the act while whistling at the bare blonde bombshell. Jeremy couldn't believe it for himself, even as his hard dick remained seated inside Zatanna's hat. While most of her magic was pretty perverse in nature, it was still inhuman for anyone to pull off like that. How she managed it, he may never know.

Black Canary removed her coat to give to Power Girl, although it was clear that it wasn't going to be quite enough to cover up her Kryptonian mounds. Nobody was going to complain about that, of course. The crowd at it up, it made them eager to go back to the hall and win that night with her that the engineer hadn't, and Zatanna pulled off a fantastic trick, so really, nobody lost here.

Zatanna wiped at her brow, the sweat rubbing off her skin to her glove as she let out a hearty sigh while approaching the magician's hat containing the still hard cock. “You know, folks, sometimes magic isn't as easy as you think it is. Sometimes it just takes a lot of work and a lot of energy. And I think I could use something to help me unwind after such a fantastic show.” Jeremy was quite amazed by that statement, as there really hadn't been all that much to happen so far. He questioned how long this performance was supposed to be, only to stop when he realized the magician was removing the hat containing his cock from the table, and seating herself on the stage.

“Oh boy...” Jeremy said nervously.

Shifting to her side, Zatanna raised a leg high while guiding the cock against her crotch, pushing her outfit to the side to reveal her pussy, which had grown damp by this point in her performance. She licked her lips as she guided the shaft between her holes, the mic picking up her hums of delight as it pushed through and burrowed through her cavern. “Oh, fuck, that feels good...” Zatanna moaned. “Ladies, make sure you get yourself a good dicking before the night is over. You'll want to make this a night to remember.” She winked at her audience as they laughed, although Jeremy was certain she was sincere in her advice.

While the hat itself may have been too large to push right up against her, Zatanna had no issues taking Jeremy's cock as the veins throbbed heavily against her walls. The assistant, still wearing the magician's every day attire, bit his lower lip as he hummed, feeling what it was like to have his dick inside a luscious woman such as her, despite the fact it was currently detached from his body. She still used it expertly, pushing against herself with enough force that he penetrated her cervix. Jeremy had to chuckle despite the fact he was holding back any desires to cum; this was definitely not how he expected to lose his virginity. Although can it really be counted when the penis isn't even attached to him, despite feeling everything it was?

Zatanna shifted again, rolling onto her back while raising her legs up high. She let the audience get a full display of her holes, vaginal fluids dribbling down to her asshole, while she continued to pound the cock-in-hat against her body. Jeremy groaned as he felt the harder thrusts being made by the magician, teeth clenched down as he doubled over. It was slowly becoming too much for him to bear, although his only other choice was to ejaculate right into her muff, potentially getting her impregnated with his child. And considering how wild this party was getting, that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially with someone of such celebrity as her.

“Is everyone getting a good look at my pussy? How this big cock is driving into it?” Zatanna moaned, hearing a loud 'yes' echo in the night air. “Good...good, that's good. This is good...mmm, so good...But you'll know when it gets REALLY good, I promise...” Zatanna licked her lips as she let her head rest on the stage, still using the hat and Jeremy's cock to pleasure herself. It was amazing to Jeremy how this had become such a lewd show, but then again that seemed to fall in line with everything else he had seen this night go through.

Zatanna remained in the position for a while longer, squatting over the stage while she placed the hat and dick down under her. She dropped herself down hard on top of Jeremy's cock, the engineer visibly clenching his teeth together while he felt her ass slam down against his dick, the hat acting as the base of his crotch now. The hat, amazingly, did not bend when the magician pushed down too hard, which was probably the most impressive trick she had done so far this evening. The audience could hear her groan and grunt, her breasts bouncing about as her coat was still missing that button from before.

“Whoever owns this cock,” Zatanna moaned, still pretending it wasn't obvious who it belonged to, “is a gift from high above. I hope they manage to get the best use out of this, because I'm sure the girls will go wild...wanting it to fill their pussies...breed hard with him, marry him...all sorts of lewd things...like make her cum...which is what I'm going to use this for now!”

Jeremy groaned as he shut his eyes, feeling the weight of the magician drop down on his cock, slapping into his lap rather hard despite the detachment. Zatanna leaned forward, tongue dangling from her mouth as she felt herself growing near climax. Her breasts were bouncing a bit more rapidly, while her ass squished down on the hat to give it that firm, proper shape. The audience only wished they could see how it looked from behind, where Jeremy was squirming to maintain his cool, but such was not the case. It was still a blessing for them to see the magician perform such a perverted act before them, surely a moment from the party that nobody would forget anytime soon. Especially when it came to the timing of the release.

Jeremy groaned as Zatanna lifted herself off his cock, arching her body so that her fluids would squirt from her snatch just as a fireworks display went off behind her. It made the guests gasp with shock and awe, while the front row audience was splattered with the juices. They weren't upset, rather extremely happy to even have that opportunity presented to them, while everyone else enjoyed how the show ended with such a bang. Zatanna continued to rub her pussy to make sure the fluids spread out to everyone possible, while the young engineer couldn't hold himself back any longer, cock throbbing as her ass rubbed against his tip the whole time.

Zatanna herself was shocked when she felt the strings of cum splashing against her ass, welcoming the release of her temporary assistant. It left an obvious mark on her while she released the last of her fluids, swiveling her crotch in the air to make sure it coated her entire backside. The young engineer was left exhausted after he finally released his work, beads of sweat forming down his face and the fishnets while his tongue dangled from his mouth. The next time he looked up, Jeremy saw that the crowd was standing for an ovation, but the eyes weren't on Zatanna, nor were they on her blonde assistants. Their attention was towards him, as if he had pulled off the biggest magic act of the night. But he did so little, and the attention was too much for him to bare.

Before Zatanna even had a chance to end the show, Jeremy went back behind the curtain, his breathing growing heavily while he tried his best to calm down. He had no idea where his clothes were, and he wanted to leave, but not like this. And people were going to try and see him on the way out, but he just couldn't handle all that pressure. He just wished he could...he could...

“Emoh!”

All of a sudden, Jeremy found himself just there; his apartment that was roughly ten blocks away from STAR Labs, and even further from the hotel. He had no idea what he just said, or how he even got here, he was just proud that he wasn't at the party anymore, and he could relax.

Well, he could if he almost didn't trip in his boots.

To Jeremy's surprise, he was still wearing the attire put on him by the magician, so he at least knew that it wasn't a hallucination. He took a moment to feel his crotch, making sure that yes, his cock was where it should be, and was no longer inside the magician's hat. He would have taken the time to remove the outfit from his slender body, but he had no time for that, stumbling in the thigh-high boots to make his way to the bathroom. He was having a panic attack, and needed something to alleviate that from his mind. Fortunately, he had some pills to help him with that.

Making it to the bathroom in one piece, Jeremy pulled the bottle from his medicine cabinet, shaking out the recommended dosage. He looked down at the pulls, sighing to himself. He felt this was his need to remain normal, and to block out everything that had gone wrong in his life. All he had to do was swallow...

“Stop.” A gloved hand grabbed his wrist, pulling the medicine away from Jeremy. To his shock, it was Zatanna, who had taken the time to look a bit more modest than before, even though she was still in her Santa suit and his cum was crusting up on her ass. “You don't want to do this. They aren't going to help you.”

“What the hell?!” Jeremy gasped, seeing the magician in his residence. “What are you doing here!”

“Making sure you don't make a bad decision.” she said. “When I shook your hand, I felt something. You're like me, and the fact you don't see that...it tells me a lot has happened in your past, hasn't it.”

“Look, I really don't want to talk about it, and I think you've done enough for me tonight. So just leave and-” Jeremy paused when she placed her hand on his forehead, feeling the burning from inside.

“There's a lot of magic backed up in here.” she said. “You're right, I've put you through a lot tonight and I'm sorry. But right now...ouy deen ot peels.”

Jeremy was out like a light, and in a flash collapsed to his bed, where Zatanna teleported them instantly. With the engineer passed out, she was able to feel his forehead yet again, this time bringing her to a large wall. There, Jeremy was chained up, the magician seeing his struggle to break out from a wall filled with holes. As she watched for a few seconds, more holes were blasting through the wall, and she could see it was no use. She approached the mental state of the young man, and informed him, “It's no use. We can't let you keep this backed up any longer. You need to let it out, or it's going to destroy you.”

##

“Hm...did that just happen?”

In her lair, Circe felt something blast through her mind, something she had almost expected to happen by this point. She opened up a point of view in her cauldron, watching within the mental state of Jeremy as he reached out for a light, with Zatanna encouraging him to do so. The green haired woman sighed, watching a replay of the events unfolding as the wave of energy hit across the universe. Every magical deity had felt that moment, including herself. She smirked as she watched it play over and over, knowing that her run-in with the man was paying off.

“Zatanna just had to be there, of course.” Circe murmured to herself. “No matter. After what I'm sure was a fun evening, those two must be worn out by now. I might as well take the time to strike while the iron is hot.”

“That would not be wise.”

The green haired woman immediately took a battle stance, hearing a voice call out to her. Prepared to take the defensive, she watched as a portal formed in front of her, and a face she recognized stepped out, much to her confusion. “Enchantress,” Circe said, relaxing herself, “how are you even here? The last I heard, you were imprisoned.”

With a cocky smirk, the Enchantress replied, “I've managed to make my way to freedom, that's all that matters.”

“I see. And why would you not want me to strike now?”

“Because why do so on your own when you could have a valuable ally?” Enchantress explained. “You and I could both anchor ourselves to this young, innocent being and become unstoppable with his help. All we would need is the right time to get him alone, away from that pest Zatanna.”

Circe scoffed. “A unity between us? I think not. I'm already rather powerful without your help, but I appreciate it. He is powerful, yes, but there is nothing to him that I can't handle.”

“Oh?” Enchantress said, opening up a vision for the green haired woman. “Let's peek into his soul, then.”

Circe immediately screamed when she saw the radiance pouring from the soul, shielding her eyes from the view until Enchantress made it vanish. “Fine, then!” Circe growled, rubbing at her eyes. “A union may be more necessary than I'd like to admit.”

“Ah, but we alone cannot contain it.” Enchantress admitted. “We would need a convent or a trinity in order to properly seal and anchor this power.”

“Fair enough. But how can I know I can trust you.”

“We will go to the deal maker for a pac later. But for now, we should keep an eye on the boy and his guardian.”

Circe nodded. “Getting close to him will not be easy. Are you sure we can pull that much off?”

Grinning, the Enchantress slowly changed her shape, with the green haired woman watching every step of the metamorphosis. She had taken on the form of a bubbly blonde, one that only Jeremy would recognize. “Oh, I'm sure we'll get close to him,” June laughed, “after all, he's a good friend of mine. He would do ANYTHING just for me!”

Circe grinned, laughing along with the Enchantress. Much like herself, she had made plans for this all along, and soon enough they were bound to pay off in their favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy woke up, groggy and drained. Even after what he felt was a good, long night's rest, he still didn't feel fully replenished. His head was hurting, splitting down the middle to the point he thought it would literally crack open. His arms and legs were unwilling to move, as if they were weighed down by a heaviness he hadn't expected.

“Oh god...” Jeremy groaned, rolling his neck around his shoulders as he sat up. “What happened at that party last night?”

That's when Jeremy paused, asking himself if any of what happened actually happened. Considering how he felt the morning after, it didn't seem possible that anything that did come about from that night was actually real. He looked down to see that he was in his pajamas, even if that consisted of just a white V-cut shirt and a green pair of boxers. Which was a sure sign that he dreamed everything up, because the last thing he recalled was wearing Zatanna's outfit. On a stage. In front of his peers. While the world famous magician fucked his cock. Which was sitting inside her hat.

“That was definitely a dream...” Jeremy said. He could recall going to the office party with his boss, but everything after that just didn't seem real. The idea that his peers and coworkers would be allowed to have sex all over that building, much less have a live show where Zatanna, Power Girl, and Black Canary were allowed to be sexy on the roof of said building seemed like it was something that only he could come up with in his wet dreams. “Should at least consider getting laid...” Jeremy said.

He reached for his phone on the nightstand next to his bed, checking to see what time it even was. However, it wasn't there, where he expected it to be. He scanned his bedroom, looking around for it until he saw his pants. Getting out of bed, groaning as his legs were too heavy to move, Jeremy checked the pockets until he felt the rectangular brick that was his smartphone. Once he took a glance at the screen, he saw numerous texts from his boss, at least a dozen or so. Curious, he checked on them, seeing that she was worried about him as he left the party in such a hurry, vanishing into thin air-

Jeremy's eyes widened, almost shooting that needed adrenaline into his body. He remembered everything just a little bit better now, although he'd rather not. Mrs. Kirsch brought up the Zatanna outfit and how he looked stunning in the Zatanna costume. This confirmed that he didn't just dream any of that up. Everything, even seeing her breasts hanging out in the open, was real. But he wished it wasn't real in the slightest, as it was an embarrassing mess for him, even if he had technically lost his virginity to the magician.

Although he had no clue if that counted given it wasn't attached to him at the time, but there were other things he had to worry about regarding that evening.

Kirsch had left multiple phone calls as well, though she didn't leave any voice mail. Judging by the time stamps, he could assume that she left the calls before the texts, just to make sure he saw something showing his boss's concern. As relieved as he was to know that his boss was worried about his sudden disappearance, there was still a lot to process, wondering if everything was real or his brain was creating stuff for the sake of filling in the gaps.

Before he could do that, he heard something else in his apartment. The running of water from the shower. Jeremy lived alone in his apartment, and he didn't invite anyone else in. Or, did he...?

As the water continued to run, Jeremy went to his closet, ready to protect himself from whatever weirdo might have been using his shower. He found a box on the top shelf, pulling it off and opening it up to look at the contents inside. He stared at the Colt 1911 that he had inherited from his grandfather, as his dad had no interest in 'that gun that gives me the creeps'. Jeremy never thought he needed it, but took it nonetheless because of how cool it looked. Still, he had to reconsider using it, as he felt it was a bit of overkill, even for a trespasser in his shower, opting for a baseball bat he hadn't used since he was twelve.

Making his way from the bedroom to the bathroom, Jeremy was quiet, holding the bat up for his own safety. Steeling himself with courage after inhaling through his nostrils, he opened the door up, and rushed in. “Whoever you are,” Jeremy growled, ready to swing the bat, “step out of the shower! Now!”

The young man was dumbstruck as the shower curtain pulled open, with a damp black haired woman on the other side. She had a smile on her lips, using her magic to turn off the shower, then to bring the towel her way. “Suit yourself,” she said with a shrug, wiping her skin of the heated water, “I was almost done anyway.”

Jeremy's jaw dropped, as did his guard. “You're...Zatanna.”

“I sure am,” Zatanna said, wrapping the towel around her hair, “of course, I can't imagine you forgot that, seeing as you were knocked out for about an hour after I arrived. Then again, if you didn't teleport yourself away, I wouldn't have had to follow you.”

“Teleported away...?” Jeremy said, his eyes glassy as he looked at the ground. “So last night was real? Everything I thought was a dream...actually happened?!”

“Yup, sure did,” Zatanna replied, pointing her finger at the young man to put him back in the female magician's outfit, “even wearing that. Just give me one second...” Zatanna's phone floated to her, just for the sake of getting a snapshot of the slender young man in her attire. “Sorry, I had to save that.” she said before turning it back into his pajamas. “You looked too adorable, and who knows if you'd wear it again.”

There were so many questions he had regarding the previous evening, although most of them couldn't be answered by the magician. The sexual energy of the Christmas party was something Kirsch had to explain, as it still felt incredibly unorthodox for the company to do all of that, even if NDAs were signed and such. And yet, despite everything in the level of priorities, there was only one question that he could ask her: “Do you want some breakfast?”

“I wouldn't mind it.” Zatanna remarked. “You can start making it, and I'll be out shortly. Unless you want to stay here and watch me get dressed.” Once it snapped in his head that he was staring at the magician while she was in the buff, Jeremy felt embarrassed and rushed his way out of his own bathroom, giving the magician some privacy. She only laughed it off, finding he was still shy on the matter itself.

“He'll come around, I'm sure.” Zatanna said, drying off the rest of her body.

##

After Jeremy left the bathroom, he leaned against the wall, resting on the corner between the hallway and his kitchen as he tried to calm himself down. It was a lot for him to take in, especially as Zatanna was in his apartment, using his shower, which was the first thing he probably should have asked about.

Once he calmed himself down, he wiped the flop sweat that formed on his forehead, and started to prepare eggs and bacon for him and his abrupt guest. All he could do was think about the previous evening, and how it didn't feel real no matter how much he thought about it. The outfit, the orgies, the superheroes...it didn't seem as though it fit his reality. But he could assume that she had the answers he needed.

After mixing shredded cheese and crunching the bacon into the eggs, Jeremy figured he had enough to feed four people, so he'd at least have enough for leftovers later in the day. Zatanna soon made her way out of the bathroom, wearing a tank top and sweatpants that fit her body well. Even Jeremy couldn't believe how hot she looked in such plain clothing, although he honestly couldn't imagine her wearing anything else but the corset and fishnet stockings. And despite the fact she was clothed, she looked especially naked without the magician hat atop her head.

“That smells delicious...” Zatanna said, licking her lips as she took a seat at the guest's table. “You definitely have a talent for making a good breakfast.”

“It's not that big a deal, really...” Jeremy said, mixing some ketchup into his meal. He and Zatanna dug in, with little in the way of words exchanged. There was obviously a lot on his mind, but it was a little difficult to discuss the prior evening when you were starving. By the end of the meal, Jeremy found that there was nothing left over, especially considering it was meant to be for four people. Looking at Zatanna, she sat back in her chair, relaxing as she stretched her arms out.

“Mmmmph, I'm stuffed...” Zatanna bemoaned. “I must've eaten for two people.” That at least solved that mystery in Jeremy's mind. He could only assume he had done the same with the remaining quarter of eggs and bacon.

“I guess I don't blame you,” Jeremy said, “if what actually happened last night was real, then you must've needed to get your energy back somehow.” He then proceeded to leave his seat, grabbing his plate, as well as Zatanna's before she stood up as well.

“Hold on, I've got it. You just relax yourself,” she said, “you made breakfast, after all.”

“No...no, you're a guest here...” Jeremy said, pondering that thought since, technically, he never actually invited her, “I can handle it.”

Before he could reach her plate, Zatanna used her magic to pull it away from his reach, then did the same with the rest of the dirty dishes, including the pan used to make the eggs. As the sink turned itself on and the dish detergent filled it up, the magician gave the apartment owner a smirk, while Jeremy gave her a look. He had no idea if he should be upset or not, considering this was likely how she must do it at home. It was also much more convenient, though he didn't want to admit as much.

Taking a seat, Jeremy sighed as his mind continued to fill with the questions he needed answers to. Zatanna pulled her chair next to him, holding his hand as a means to calm him down. “Still not over what happened, right?” she asked.

“It doesn't feel real.” Jeremy confessed. “Hell, you being here right now, the dishes washing themselves, that doesn't feel real to me, either. And I've seen so much go on around me.”

“Well, take your time,” Zatanna said gently, “you've got a lot on your mind, for sure.”

It took a few minutes before Jeremy could feel comfortable enough to ask anything of her, but he finally mustered the courage to do so. “So...everything was real, right? Even that weird thing going on with the wall?”

Zatanna nodded. “That was technically real, yes. It wasn't in this reality, but it was something occurring in your mind; a representation of your powers being barricaded off, which was something you yourself had put up. If you walled them off for any longer, it would have likely killed you, Jeremy.” Her grip on his hand tightened as he squeezed it. “I've seen this before. The blocking of your power, I mean."

"I guess it explains some things," Jeremy said, staring straight even as Zatanna held his hand, "I do remember…something. Telling my parents something they didn't believe, and ended up in therapy as a result…"

"You clearly experienced some kind of trauma that caused it," Zatanna remarked, "it's the only thing that would have caused you to wall off your powers, as if you could never use them again." She paused, giving his words a thought. "You said that your parents didn't believe you in regards to something in your past. Maybe it was connected to what you did with them, right?"

Jeremy nodded. "It's likely, but I'm not seeing it right in front of me."

"I'm assuming your parents never knew about your talent. Was there someone who did?"

"Well, there was my sister, but she went…missing one day…" The memories came flooding back into Jeremy's mind, tracing back to the day where he made his sister vanish by accident. He was scared, worried for his safety, blaming himself for her disappearance. "No…no, that wasn't just something that happened. She didn't go missing, I MADE her go missing!" Zatanna could see the tears forming in the ducts of his eyes as he recalled the incident, the trauma coming right back to the surface.

The magician said nothing, giving the young man time to let it all out. Amid the crying, Jeremy did his best to explain the situation to Zatanna, giving her as much information as he could recall about life before she vanished. She listened closely, telling just how close he was to his sibling before accidentally making her vanish. Understanding, Zatanna nodded, saying to Jeremy as she rubbed her thumb into his knuckles, “Something of that magnitude, even for a young magic user, would cause anyone to block up, especially when they blame themselves for the incident.”

“Can you blame me?” Jeremy asked, running his hand down his face to brush the tears off his cheeks.

“Here's something that you need to understand,” Zatanna said with a hopeful tone, “you made your sister disappear. That means that she isn't mutated, shrunken down, or even dead. What you basically did was teleport her off to a place you wouldn't find on Earth.”

“But...even then, it's been years since that incident!” Jeremy had a hint of hope in his heart, only for his pessimism to take it away from him. “Even if she isn't gone, there's a lot that could have happened to her over the years!”

“Possibly.” Zatanna said. “But if she's not on Earth, it's possible she could be in another dimension instead. Time there could have passed by a few days for every year here. But I'm going to need you to be hopeful regarding this, Jeremy. Be positive. And think about it...if I didn't think we could find and save your sister, would I dare to bring it up?”

Jeremy's eyes widened as Zatanna winked at him. There was something to her that made his senses tingle, as though he could tell she was being truthful and honest with him. “Then...we can save her?!”

“Absolutely.” Zatanna said with a smile. “But...first things first. Since you've blocked your magic power for years, you're obviously a bit on the rusty side. So we'd need to hone those skills before we go off to find her.”

Feeling much more optimistic, Jeremy couldn't help but joke, “So, do I have to attend some sort of school for wizardry?”

Shaking her head, Zatanna replied, “Magic users are much rarer than you'd think, even if there's already a large amount of them swarming this universe. A school wouldn't be much good in gathering them in one place like that anyway, even if certain books make it seem so simple. It would have to be a master and apprentice sort of scenario. So I'd have to catch you up one on one.”

“Wait, you'd be willing to teach ME?” Jeremy asked in disbelief. 

“Trust me, you have a greater power than you think you do.” Zatanna said with a reassuring smile. “It rivals that of the top magic users of this realm, and the most impressive part? You haven't even peaked yet!”

“...Shit...” Jeremy said, uncertain what else he could even say there.

“But we do need to work on controlling it. Even with it unblocked, it could still destroy you if you don't control it.”

Jeremy nodded, though his mind raced back to last night, when he saw that image of Zatanna trying to free him from the wall in his mind. “So...how long would this take?”

“Years.”

“Something we clearly already wasted at this point...” Jeremy said to himself, aware of how many years had already been wasted not even finding her. Letting go of his hand, she immediately placed her finger over his lip to keep him from any further bickering about the situation.

“No more complaining,” Zatanna said, “the solution to that is to find another dimension where time moves just as slowly as where your sister could be.”

“Okay, but even if we do that, what do we do about my job?”

“No problems there,” Zatanna assured him, “I have some connections to your company, so I can make sure you get time off, and your job will still be secured when you get back.”

“That's a little TOO convenient, even without magic.”

“You get used to it.”

“Okay, but what about yourself?” Jeremy asked. “Aren't you not only a major magician here, but part of the Justice League?”

“As a reserve member, sure.” Zatanna said. “With 150 members I don't think they're going to miss me too badly. As for magic, I could take a five year break and still be on top. But let's not worry about me, just getting you where you need to be.”

Leaving the table, Zatanna used her magic to change her clothes once more for leaving his apartment. The top and sweatpants morph into a brown overcoat, with a white blouse underneath, the sweats now becoming black leather pants with matching boots that went up to her knees. She smirked as she saw Jeremy checking out her attire, clearly aroused by the aesthetic she picked out. “I'll start making preparations today, just be sure you're ready by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That's a bit sudden, but...” Jeremy reconsidered. “The sooner we find my sister, the better. I've got a lot of time to make up for.”

“Sounds about right,” Zatanna said, leaning into Jeremy, “see you soon, then.” Zatanna pecked his cheek, with the young man expecting her to move away. To his surprise, she remained with her lips in place, as though she was cherishing the feel of his skin. She then placed her fingers on his other cheek, turning his head to face her until their lips were locked. Jeremy embraced it, shutting his eyes as they remained in place until both parties felt a tingling in their bodies, running down their spines.

Zatanna pulled back, with her and Jeremy breathing heavily after experiencing that shared moment. Neither of them could believe that just happened with Jeremy having questions regarding it. “Right, yeah, I got work to do!” Zatanna said. “See you soon, Jeremy!”

Before he could say anything else, Zatanna made her way out of his apartment, heading out with a sway to her hips. Jeremy watched, even if the coat covered her rear, and sat back down to contemplate everything that happened in the last twenty four hours.

“So...this is my life now, I guess.” Jeremy said to himself, chuckling with a weird mixture of disbelief and understanding.

"…wait a second…" Jeremy said, slowly lifting his head back up as the memories continued to come back. "How do I have my phone when I had to hand it over at the start of the party?!"

##

June Moore's apartment wasn't the sort of place Circe would have expected the Enchantress to occupy space for these past few months, as it was especially plain compared to her own lair. But she supposed if this was the closest they could get to the young Jeremy, it would have to do for the time being.

“I can't imagine this would be comfortable for you to live in,” Circe said as the Enchantress studied her new form in a mirror, “but I suppose any hole can make for a good home.”

Enchantress, staring back at the visage of June that she had used as a disguise, laughed wickedly as she flicked her hair back over her shoulders. “You see how close they are, yes?” she asked, pointing to a few pictures of the two strewn about the apartment. “This girl is the perfect one to get to what we want, and his power will be ours when we play the cards right.”

Circe hummed, using her magic to view the halls outside the apartment as she heard heels clicking on the other side of the wall. A smile curled onto her lips as she saw Zatanna leaving Jeremy's place, her hands in the pockets of her coat while she dressed in a manner only she would consider acceptable. “The magician is leaving. We should go now and take what should be ours.”

Enchantress shook her head, pivoting around to wag her finger at her accomplice. “No no no, Circe! We can't just go when the chance arrives, especially after that slut just left! It would be a bit too convenient, don't you think?”

“Striking while the iron is hot is not a priority to you?” growled Circe.

“I prefer to play the long game,” admitted the Enchantress, “as I figured those walls holding back his power were bound to break. I just hadn't expected it to happen overnight on an evening around the Christmas holiday.”

“Something traumatic must have occurred, if that were the case...” Circe mused. She used her magic to play back the events within the apartment, seeing the events where Jeremy discussed the training that would occur with Zatanna. “I'm not all too certain about having the mage train the young boy, however. This will make him certainly harder to control for our own purposes.”

“I have no qualms with it myself,” said Enchantress as she continued to study the young woman's physique that she had taken over, “true, it was never a part of my plans but I can adapt it quite easily.”

“Then if put on the spot,” Circe asked with a burning curiosity, “what would you do with this knowledge in mind?”

Enchantress took only a moment to pause as she considered her plans, resting her chin in her hand as she thought. “We corrupt them.”

“Impossible.”

“I think otherwise! Look again for yourself! You can see that Zatanna has a hunger for the young man that no other could possibly have! We can take advantage of that for sure!”

“Perhaps if we could pull you away from the mirror long enough,” scoffed Circe as Enchantress turned back to admire the form of June. “Would you like a moment of time to yourself? You appear as though you're ready to fondle yourself given how deep in admiration you are of the girl.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to look my best for the boy!” Enchantress said, her voice impersonating the girl she was currently disguised as. She used her magic to work herself into a sluttier outfit, one that showed off enough skin that Jeremy would have to pop a boner on first glance. “I've done my best to make the advances clear and obvious, but he remains hesitant no matter how flirtatious I get with him!” Enchantress sighed in disgust, frustrated that even her 'long game' approach was taking too long.

“That's because he's not going to fall for something like this, you bitch!” Circe glanced at the mirror, seeing the mirror take on a much uglier appearance compared to that of Enchantress. She watched on, seeing the reflection, the true June, speak back to her doppelganger. “First of all, you're taking my body and making me into someone that I could never be! Don't think I can't see you trying to make yourself into a slut just to try and get in his pants!”

Circe watched on, seeing the Enchantress looking fazed by the insults, as if her words made it clear that she had been going about this all the wrong way. “And you wanted to take my body and do all of THIS with it?! You realize Jeremy's known me for a long time, right? I don't care how much time might have passed between us since that incident where you took me and stuck me in this stupid place, Jeremy's not going to see me as much more than a friend! And I've accepted that a LONG time ago! You need to do the same now! And about that outfit, I do NOT find the amount of cleavage flattering in any-”

The fazed expression on Enchantress's lips quickly vanished, replaced by a smile that only she could have. “You're right about one thing, I have been a bit too forward with the boy. You would think being so with one of his closest friends would have made it easier to flirt with him, but I suppose a simpler approach will do.”

With a use of magic, her attire changed from a revealing dress that showed off the entirety of her legs and cleavage to a jean jacket, jean shorts that went down to her knees, and a vanilla colored blouse underneath. With a sigh, Enchantress admired herself, seeing the deathly gaze coming from the real June. “Thanks for your input, my dear. Now go back to being merely a reflection, please.” Before June could retort, the reflection changed back to just that, the Enchantress looking back at herself and her transformation following every move.

Circe chuckled lightly, amused by the exchange. “I will say, Zatanna being corrupted may just be the best outcome we can imagine,” she said, “especially if you use her to complete the trinity.”

Enchantress spun around to face her accomplice, giggling with glee. “Oh no, Zatanna has no role in the trinity,” she explained, rolling her hand in the air until an orb forms from the motions, “for you already are the last member.”

Circe's smile left her lips, replaced with an expression of confusion. “What are you saying, Enchantress? You have another with us already?”

Holding the orb up to Circe, the June impersonator explained, “I do, although it's upon a technicality.”

“A soul.” Circe said after a glance. “And who, pray tell, does it belong to?”

Circe didn't have to wait long for an answer, as four eyes formed on the orb, with one pair of eyes stacked atop the other. It was a sight she had seen before, and recognized the being right away. The voice, raspy and deep, echoed from within the orb, “You may refer to me as...Raven.”

##

The walk back to her suite was a long one, but Zatanna could use it. She had to work off the big breakfast she had at Jeremy's place, and doing so in her boots was enough to do it. It was a penthouse that was paid for by Star Industries, a place for her to reside in while she was in town for the previous Christmas party. Although it was meant specifically for her, she still knew of some people that could put it to the best use. After all, when she was barely going to reside in it, why put such lavish living to waste?

Upon walking inside, her heroic accomplices were where she expected them to be; Power Girl was on the couch, wearing the comfiest clothes she could muster while reading a magazine. Not too far away, Black Canary was using the workout equipment that the penthouse provided, wearing a sports bra and tight shorts that showed off her muscular physique. The blonde looked much more toned than the magician recalled her being, though she imagined a lot of that had to do with recent events in Dinah's life.

“Well, there's the guest of honor right now.” Karen said, laughing as she watched Zatanna enter. “Where'd you go off to in such a rush?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Zatanna asked, removing her coat as she sat next to the Kryptonian. “I had to chase after our little assistant. I managed to find him, thankfully, but I had to stick around to make sure he was fine.” She couldn't help but notice the wild grin on Karen's lips. “What? What's so funny?”

“You just missed out on quite a bit is all.” Karen said, rolling her finger over her areola, even if the sweater she wore covered it up. “You left the place in a frenzy, especially with all the acts you did. The whole place broke out into an orgy, even bigger than what was going on, and it was just...mph...” Power Girl couldn't help but run her hands down to her jeans, rubbing over her crotch through the denim fabric. “Just thinking about everything that happened is just a turn on. Do you want the details, Z?”

“No, I'm good.” Zatanna said with a smirk. “But to answer your question, I had to go and chase after Jeremy when he vanished.”

“Of course you did.” Black Canary spoke up, using her arms to pull down the bar attached to the weights. “He had a very slim build, after all. And when he was in your outfit? Ugh, he looked so feminine in it that it's not even funny!”

“It was rather hot, actually.” Karen said with a grin. “Not everyday a guy can look good in your clothes, after all.”

Zatanna shook her head, still thinking about everything that happened following the vanishing act Jeremy pulled. “Be serious for a bit, Karen. There were...other complications, as well. It wasn't just a case of stage fright that got to him.”

Black Canary stopped her workout, pausing as she heard Zatanna explaining herself. “What happened?”

As Canary sat down on the same sofa as her friends, she explained everything that happened following that holiday show; the vision of Jeremy in the wall, how she broke him free of it, the details about his sister, and even the breakfast he prepared. "So, what it all amounts to is that he's a powerful mage, but his potential still needs to be fulfilled. I'm going to another universe to train him, since it could take some years before he masters his abilities."

"So, you taking a break from the Justice League?" Black Canary asked as she used a towel to wipe off her sweat.

"Already put myself on the reserve list," Zatanna said, "So I'm already covered. Although, I was hoping that you could come with us, Dinah."

"Me?" Canary asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

"I think you'd be great helping him hone his physical strength and an ability to fight in hand to hand combat, should it ever come to a situation where he'd need it."

"Wait, what about me?" Karen asked, almost offended she wasn't invited. "I'm pretty strong myself."

"Yeah, a little too strong…" Canary mused with a smirk.

"She's actually right," Zatanna said to the Kryptonian, "you're powerful, but Jeremy's still human, magic or not."

"Yeah, but magic is one of my weaknesses, duh." Karen explained. "I'd be the perfect guinea pig regarding his potential, don't you think?"

"I'll consider it," Zatanna said, "But I also feel Dinah could use a distraction, considering everything else in her own life right now…"

Dinah nodded before resting her head on the sofa. The breakup with Ollie was still fresh in her mind, and it showed to her friends as her mind drifted off into space. She was happy to be a part of the previous evening's festivities, but it still wasn't enough to distract from the pain underneath her skin. "Yeah, I could use a break from reality…" Canary admitted, running her fingers through her sweaty locks. "So when do we leave for paradise?"

"Tomorrow for sure." Zatanna said.

"Not enough time to get my bags ready…" laughed the human blonde.

##

Jeremy had remained in his apartment, not having much else to do other than process everything over and over again in his mind. He still couldn't buy into the fact that he was a powerful magician, one who had yet to reach his peak. It felt a bit too much like some sort of "chosen one" film, though he couldn't quite put it into words…

It was then that Jeremy realized that he didn't have his phone on him, likely having dropped it when he thought Zatanna was some weirdo using his shower. Going back to his bedroom, he could see that there were now more missed calls from his boss, five at most. He sighed, realizing it was probably best that he at least explain himself rather than leave her hanging, thinking something bad happened at the party.

"Oh, Jeremy! Thank goodness it's you!" Kirsch said, sighing of relief. "Wait, it IS you, right? This isn't someone who kidnapped Jeremy, is it?"

"No, Mrs. Kirsch, it's me." Jeremy assured her as he sat on his bed. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"Well that's a relief." Kirsch sighed again. "I wasn't the only one looking for you, of course. Everyone wanted to talk to you about being up there on the stage."

"They did?" Jeremy asked with concern. He was suddenly thankful that he vanished when he did, as it meant otherwise being swarmed by his peers and being overwhelmed by everything they wanted to know about the performance.

"Of course! And I never got to say it myself, but you looked VERY good in Zatanna's outfit." Kirsch then purred, "I thought it showed off your feminine side quite well."

"That's…good to know, I think." Jeremy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We should really go out for drinks at some point, you and I. There's a lot from that night that I'm sure we could talk about."

"Sure," said Jeremy, missing the undertone in his boss's voice, "I've gone out for drinks with coworkers before, doing that with my boss shouldn't be any different."

Kirsch sighed. "Naive as always, Jeremy. Well, I'll talk to you soon enough, then." The call ended, and the young man went back to relaxing himself, laying his body out across the couch. He was still tired even after all the sleep he had, and was ready to pass out for an early morning nap.

Before he could even do so much as shit his eyelids, there was a knock on the door. Having told everyone that he was taking the day off for his own relaxation, Jeremy walked up to it with suspicion, worried that it may be someone from the company worried that he might spill in regards to the sexual nature of the party.

Peeking through the eyehole of his door, he could see it was nobody he had to worry about. It was June, a familiar face, though he couldn't help but notice that her attire was much more similar to what she wore months ago. Before she turned into a much more provocative person with outfits that barely left anything up to the imagination.

"June, hi!" Jeremy said as he opened the door up for his floor neighbor. "What are you doing here, I didn't expect company."

"What, can't a friend stop by and see how the other's doing?" June said with a warm smile. "Poor guy, I bet you had a wild evening last night, huh? Crazy office party?" She of course couldn't help but notice his tired expression, awaiting him to discuss the events that led up to her sensing his alarming presence.

Jeremy wanted to talk about everything that happened so badly…but then he remembered something: he signed a nondisclosure agreement with his company, meaning he couldn't tell anyone about the events that occurred at the party, no matter what. "Well, it was…a party, that's for sure." Jeremy said with a grin.

"Really? Did anything particularly interesting happen?" June asked, batting her eyes as she smiled wider. The woman, Enchantress in disguise, was getting hum to spill the dirty details, anything that could help her and Circe out.

"No, just the usual stuff. Someone did get drunk, we got some neat pictures out of it…but then the assistant manager threatened to sue and fire anyone that posted to social media."

“Ah huh...” June said. “Well that's a pretty major disappointment. So, there wasn't anything big going on?”

“Why, what did you hear?” asked Jeremy. “Did someone else tell you about the party?”

June giggled. “No, silly! I'm just trying to make conversation with you is all! I wanna hear about your night!”

“Well...there was a magician.” Jeremy said. He figured so long as he didn't say who it was, he might just be safe. “It wasn't anyone big. Nobody you'd heard of. They were pretty lame, just doing the most basic of things and just...fucking them up pretty badly.”

June whistled. “Wow...that doesn't sound like much of a party at all.”

Deciding to tie this into his necessary trip with Zatanna, Jeremy figured he could at least work in a lie that would throw her off. “Well, it wasn't all that bad.” Jeremy responded. “I actually got a great vacation out of it!”

“A vacation?” June gasped, wide eyed and hopeful. “Congratulations, Jeremy! Where are you going?”

“Now THAT...I can't tell you. Sorry.” Jeremy said with a shrug.

“But...but how long are you going to be gone?” June asked, with Enchantress almost breaking her character. “A week at best, right?”

“That...I can't tell you either.” Jeremy remarked. “It's going to be a while, though. You'll know I'm back when you see me, of course.”

June's cheeks puffed out, a stern look on her face as she stomped her foot on the floor. While it did nothing severe, Enchantress was losing patience, trying to use her opportunity now to seduce him. She had even taken the real June's advice, being more casual instead of laying it all on the table. “But, but Jeremy! We had a date!” whined June. “Don't tell me you forgot about that!”

Considering everything that he did recall about the wild nature of the night, he actually did.

“Look, I'll make up for it when I get back for sure!” Jeremy said. 

“Uuuugh, fiiiine!” June sighed in defeat. “Can I at least get a hug if you think it's going to be that long, then?”

“Well...yeah. I can do that much.” Jeremy held his arms out, giving his friend the chance to say goodbye in a mostly friendly manner, or at least it's what he assumed to be friendly. June was giddy in that regard, giving the young man a longer hug than he anticipated, with a grip tighter than he was used to. He figured it was a sure sign of just how much she was going to miss him...but from here it got a bit less friendly and much more intimate.

June leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, which was more than he expected as is. However, the kiss filled him with an electrical charge that he couldn't quite explain, with a pleasant tingle filling up his body. Jeremy tried to pull away, but the blonde leaned into him no matter what, far too eager to give him more of that passion she was trying for the last several months. As this would likely be her last opportunity for some time, Enchantress felt it was the best chance she could get with him and push it further.

Eventually June managed to push the young man back until they were on the sofa, with Jeremy tripping over the armrest and on his back, with his friend ending up on top of him. She continued to make out with him, as though she were trying to drain him of his energy. Which...wasn't too far off, as Enchantress was looking to do just that through the passionate kisses.

June pulled back, staring down at the drained Jeremy as they panted heavy, both of them at a loss of breath. The young man looked more so in shock than anything, though his female friend clearly enjoyed herself, her lips curling into a smile even as her mouth hung open. “That felt good...” June sighed, wiping her lips off. “I'm gonna look forward to that date when you get back, Jeremy. Be sure to bring me a souvenir, kay?”

“R-Right...” Jeremy said, still looking to catch his breath.

Just as June blew him a kiss and opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks, almost running into a black haired woman that was just about to either knock on the door or tap her knuckles against the blonde's head.

“Oh, sorry...” Zatanna said, surprised by June's presence.

“No, no, I'm sorry, I was just stopping by to say bye!” June said with a giggle. “I'm a friend of Jeremy's, June.”

“Zatanna. Also a friend.”

The air between the two women was awkward and discomforting, one which even Jeremy could feel in his drained state.

“...Well, I gotta run!” June said. “Toodles, you two!”

After June left, Zatanna closed the door, yet still looked back with confusion. There was something about her aura she had felt before, sensing a glow to her that she couldn't quite place. She then noticed Jeremy, who was sitting upright, as if he was recovering from whatever they had just been discussing. Taking a seat next to him, the magician asked, “You okay?”

“Well, I've been feeling tired throughout the day...just a bit more so now.” he replied.

“...You hungry?”

“God yes! And that's after the meal we had this morning!” He paused, then asked, “By the way, did you get my phone back from security, by any chance?”

“I might have,” Zatanna winked, tapping her nose with her finger, “but my secret for doing so is safe with me.” In a quick means of changing the subject, she asked, “How does Chinese sound for you?”

“Simple, but it'll fill the gut,” Jeremy responded.

“Good, because I placed an order on my way over, and it should be on its way here any second now...”

Before Jeremy could even ask, a portal opened up before them, with two bentos dropped off on the coffee table before the two. “What...the...?”

“The guy I ordered from is a minor mage,” she explained, reaching for the shrimp and noodles, “but he takes care of the rest of us in the magic community. You might meet him someday.”

“Right...”

Through the meal, they discussed everything about the trip, with Zatanna letting him know that everything was ready for tomorrow. She had even admitted to bringing Black Canary along, which especially surprised Jeremy. “Black Canary? She's not exactly a magical being, is she?”

“There's her canary shriek,” Zatanna said, “but that has absolutely nothing to do with magic. From what I understand it had a bit more to do with her own metahuman genes than anything else. Besides, you needed someone to help you train your physical aspects. You want to be balanced in both mind and body, not one over the other.”

“I guess that makes sense...” Although when Jeremy thought about it, he didn't see many magic users with the build of heroes like Superman or Batman...

“One other important thing,” Zatanna spoke up, “when we get there we'll have to take an oath as mentor and student. This will be done to make sure that training actually takes place.”

“Why wouldn't it?”

Zatanna sighed, looking up at the ceiling with contemplation. “If you can't tell already, with how I was fucking your cock while it was in my hat,” a sentence seldom uttered by her and others in her work, “we tend to be extremely sexual with one another. It's just a lot of energy that isn't going directly into the magic, and it tends to grow in us. Suffice to say, if we were to start having sex, the training would either go incredibly slow, or we wouldn't progress much at all.”

There was a bit of disappointment in Jeremy's eyes; he understood, but given how incredibly forward Zatanna was with his cock when he didn't actually have it attached to his crotch, he wanted to actually experience that pleasure with the magician without the detachment from his body. “Yeah, I get that...it makes enough sense. Okay, I'll take the oath, then.”

Once she finished her meal, Zatanna scooted closer to Jeremy, who was unsuspecting of it as he ate at his boneless spare ribs. It wasn't until her shoulder was bumping into his. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Well, we're going to be away for months, years by technicality,” Zatanna said, “and I did enjoy having your dick in me...with thousands of people watching on...” She bit her ruby lips as she ran her hand over his crotch, brushing against his jeans.

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second, you JUST got done talking about an oath and all that...”

She shook her head. “Not yet, we don't take it until we're there.” Zatanna explained. “And like I said, I enjoyed the time we had last night. It's just now we don't actually have an audience on hand. So if you had any performance issues, I assure you that the only person you have to worry about impressing...is me.”

Jeremy didn't resist. He understood her plight, relatable in the sense that they were going to be together for months on end, without being able to sow their wild oats, for lack of better term, so they may as well make the most of this last night of normalcy. She pressed her lips on his, humming into one another while she used her magic to undo his pants. His cock sprung out after that, with Zatanna using her hands to massage it.

Pulling away from his lips, Zatanna had to ask, “So, any chance I could get you to wear my costu-”

“No.”

Zatanna shrugged, holding back her laughter at how quick that response was. “I just thought you looked really ho-”

“No.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugged. “Though I think the bedroom might be a bit more comfortable compared to the sofa.” With another cast of magic, Zatanna and Jeremy were in his bedroom, the both of them bare naked, save for the magician wearing her boots.

“...So you left the boots on?” asked Jeremy, perplexed by that one minor thing.

“I'd feel naked otherwise, don't question it.” Zatanna said, using her heel to shove him onto the edge of the bed. She laid on top of him, giving him a passionate kiss as she pushed her ass against his cock, rubbing against it as it pushed against her ass crack. Jeremy shivered, his nostrils flaring up as she smoothed against his crown, with the precum already slipping out of the slit.

Jeremy held Zatanna close as he embraced her kisses, feeling her tongue slip out against him a few times. His hands rubbed against her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin while unintentionally kneading into it. The magician purred, her breasts squeezed against his chest while she slowly rocked back against his dick.

Without warning, Zatanna vanished from in front of him, only to find that she was now kneeling before him. Jeremy sat up, watching her lick against the underside of his shaft, moving from where his balls met the shaft and moved her way up until she reached his tip. From there her lips engulfed the member, causing Jeremy to tense up from the feeling of her mouth over his rod. It felt especially different compared to when it was inside her hat, though he couldn't place a reasonable explanation for why that was the case. He breathed heavily as Zatanna sucked on the tip, getting the taste of precum down her throat.

Jeremy enjoyed himself, watching as the black haired magician continued to work her oral magic on his shaft. There wasn't anything particular to it, though it still felt fantastic. That may have been due to one thing in particular about the young man...

“You...you're my first.” Jeremy confessed. Zatanna merely shrugged, finding nothing unusual about that. He felt some relief in confessing that, but it was obvious that it mattered little to the magician in the grand scheme of things.

She continued to bob her head up and down, leaving her saliva to drip down the member, using it to lubricate it for later while pleasing the soon to be student. She worked her tongue heavily around his shaft, which caused Jeremy to tense up. The veins on his rod were throbbing heavily, pumping against her tongue as she twisted it about in both directions. She breathed through her nostrils, her eyes closed as she did her best to maintain her mouth on the member, just to see how long she could keep it there before he was on the brink of ejaculation.

Her throat was bulging with his cock, which Jeremy couldn't see from the angle he was at. He sighed, looking around the room as he hoped that, perhaps with some magic, he could set up some cameras to see the action from multiple angles. With Zatanna's permission, of course.

As the magician left her lips near the base, she remained there for some time, with Jeremy seeing just what she was trying to do; Zatanna wanted to deep throat his cock, just to see how well she could handle it. He did have some concern over the stunt, but at the same time he had to remember that this was an experienced magician he was dealing with. There was no way that she would end up drowning herself in his length. He did watch on as she refrained from gagging, likely trying to show her own talents off as well, but it was becoming increasingly obvious to Jeremy that she couldn't keep it up for very long.

Zatanna popped her lips off of his shaft, holding her hand to her chest while she panted heavily. Jeremy couldn't help but notice the sliver of saliva that hung out over her lower lip, a sign of just how much saliva she was working with. “Bigger than expected?” Jeremy asked sincerely.

“No, forgot how long I could even do that for...” Zatanna said after a long heave. But now let's switch it up.”

With another use of magic, Jeremy found that their positions had been switched, with Zatanna sitting on the bed while he was on his knees. The magician used her boot covered feet to pull him into her groin, with his face brought right into her muff. Taking the hint, he did his best to perform a similar oral service for the magician, hearing her purr as his tongue hit the folds. She may not have been fully sensitive, but she still showed her satisfaction in regards to the pleasure she was receiving. She pet his head as a result, prompting him to continue working on pleasing her snatch while getting a full taste of her nectar.

When his tongue managed to slip inside her snatch, Zatanna winced, a shiver running down her spine as she arched her back. Grabbing Jeremy's head, she pulled him in as close as humanly possible, using her boots' heels to keep him in place as she rested them onto his back. The young man didn't seem to mind it, as he was able to deliver the same techniques to the woman as she had done moments prior.

The best use he made of his tongue inside Zatanna was swirling it around against her canal, hearing her moan in pleasure while he controlled his rhythm. He purred louder, no matter how tightly she kept her lips shut. She smiled as Jeremy continued to use his mouth to pleasure her, with lubrication dripping down her cavern walls. She almost doubled over, even gripping his head with both hands because of how intense he was handling her genitals. “Oh god...” Zatanna said, her voice wavering. “Oh fuck, Jeremy, that's really good...you're not...ah, fuck. You're not bad for a first tiiiimer...” She clenched her teeth, hissing in air as her toes curled up inside her boots. Her eyelids flickered while she stared at the wall behind the young man, studying it while she tried to keep focus.

Much like Jeremy, Zatanna was getting on the brink of her own orgasm, the pleasure that his tongue brought her intensifying greatly. She could feel a swelling inside her, a sure sign that she was going to gush right before her student if she wasn't careful enough. Her hips left his bed, bucking away at his face with his tongue pulled from the snatch, now brushing away at the folds. It still felt intense to the magician, who was at odds with herself; either stop herself from ejaculating and enjoy more time with the young man, or let him finish her off.

Given she didn't let him cum, it only seemed fair that she allowed the same to occur to her.

“Ooookay, okay okay! That's enough, Jeremy, stop stop stop!” Zatanna begged, digging her heels into Jeremy's shoulder blades. “Haaaaa, please! Leave it for the final performance! The encore! Just not noooow!”

Jeremy eventually did as he was told, though he would admit to himself that he had enjoyment over tongue teasing his soon to be mentor and thinking he wasn't going to stop. It just made the matter that much more interesting for him.

Another use of Zatanna's magic put Zatanna on all fours atop Jeremy's bed, with the young man kneeling behind her. He had to ask if this was an abuse of her power in some way, but considering how casual sex among magic users seemed to be the case it was likely not breaking the rules all that much. “Well, aren't you going to do anything?” Zatanna asked, shaking her rear for the potential pupil. “I put you in the right position, it should be obvious what you need to do.”

Jeremy nodded, guiding his cock against the folds of the magician. She purred as the crown punctured its way inside her, a sure sign that she had dealt with something larger than him before, though she may still have been used to it from the previous evening. It felt much better for the young man, especially since his cock was attached to his crotch this time. He considered it his true first time with the magician on that grounds alone.

Zatanna backed herself into Jeremy, helping him get his full shaft inside her sheath, with the crown pushing against the cervix. The young man grabbed her by the hips, rearing back before he pumped them into her backside. Zatanna's breasts swung in the air with every jut coming from her protege, the cock rubbing into her canal before pressing against the cervix. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, panting in rhythm with every thrust made by the young man.

As Jeremy continued to ride the magician while pounding his pelvis into her pussy, the magician's moans grew louder, as though she was back on the brink of a climax. He was a bit more lucky, though he could thank Zatanna for that; when she switched their positions for oral pleasure, his cock wasn't quite as hard, though he could feel it working its way back into a full erection. The veins were throbbing hard against her canal, which she could feel due to the sensitive nature of her snatch.

Soon enough, Zatanna sprung up from her position, with her back against Jeremy's chest. He held onto her arms as a result of the shift, which she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She was still capable of turning her head to face Jeremy, managing to kiss his lips. He couldn't quite explain it, but it was similar to the kiss he had from June, only less draining on him. He took a deep breath through his nostrils, his eyes shut as he embraced the kiss, his hands letting go of her wrists before moving to her breasts. He fondled them, kneading into their softness while rubbing his palms over the nipples. She shivered at the feel of her erect nubs being fondled as well, her hips swinging back into his hips as a result.

The two were bumping into one another in a rhythm, their moans growing louder and louder by the second. Jeremy bucked harder into the magician, his cock pumping hard against the cervix while his balls swung in the air. Zatanna's fluids started dripping from her snatch, running down Jeremy's cock and her inner thighs. When Jeremy realized that the juices would stain his bed sheets, he was likely never going to change them, or at least not for a while. Not that he had much choice given they would be leaving tomorrow anyway.

Zatanna pushed back against Jeremy, her desire to orgasm growing. She not only wanted to cum, but make Jeremy do the same inside her. The cock throbbed heavily inside her snatch, the crown throbbing against her cervix anytime they met. He pounded harder and harder, a sure sign to the magician that they were bound to climax. She did her best to match with him, wanting to orgasm in unison with her new student. She pulled her lips back from him, her teeth showing as she started to growl, her body quivering as she was on the edge. Jeremy was ready to release as well, and pumped in succession until he was ready as well.

The two moaned loudly as Zatanna squirt onto his shaft, with Jeremy groaning seconds before he hosed her insides. The magician's hips shifted about as she continued to gush her fluids out, spraying them onto the young man's bed sheets. His seed soon cascaded from her snatch as well, mixing into the fluids as they continually climaxed. Jeremy had a moment where he wondered if the unusual amounts of cum they released had anything to do with magic, but that question left his mind as soon as he ended his stream.

After Zatanna pulled away from him, his cock popping out of her pussy, Jeremy collapsed on top of her. She laughed before shoving him off, with the young man ending up on his back, staring at the ceiling with a dazed smile. “Holy fuck...” Jeremy said. “I'm so tired...”

“Are you really?” Zatanna asked, crawling to his crotch as she studied the deflating cock. With a touch of her finger against his tip, she did her best to massage it. “Because I seem to remember last night a little differently, where you could cum more than once.”

“What are you...nnnnh...?” Jeremy moaned as his head tilted back, with Zatanna sucking the flavor of cum off his cock.

“We're not done here yet, my little padawan,” she teased, slowly moving her fist to bring him back to a full erection, “it's going to be a long night for you.”

##

“Where have you been, Enchantress?”

Circe noticed the time when Enchantress came back to June's apartment, holding a shopping bag in one hand. She shrugged, replying to Circe and the orb that was still Raven, “I went out shopping for a little thing. While the boy might be in our plans, I'm still a bit...aggravated...and bought myself a little something that would help...relieve that feeling.”

“You bought a modern day sex toy.” Circe said bluntly. “Is that a part of your plans as well? Or a modifier of said plans?”

“Hm, how to put this into words...ah yes: Bite me, it's FUN!”

“Did you get what was needed?” Circe asked as she ignored the diss.

“I did,” Enchantress said as she conjured up another orb, “though it was quite easy to do. I may not have obtained the full extent of his power, but it should be just enough for you two to share.” She then split the orb in two, handing off one of the pieces to Dark Raven and the other to Circe. The energy is absorbed by the two, with Dark Raven taking on the most change.

The woman had a full form now, her four eyes present on her face. Her skin was immensely orange, looking similar to that of an alien most were familiar with on the planet. Her black hair flowed long behind her back, reaching down to her knees. Much to Enchantress's glee, she was lacking in clothing, taking a moment to enjoy the view of the mage. It was still not complete; rather than a physical form, she was merely an apparition, there in a vapor and nothing more. “This will do...” she sighed of annoyance.

Circe, however, was less than pleased. “This...is nothing.” she growled after absorbing the power. “This is essentially average power. You could not gain more?!”

“Be patient!” Enchantress warned her. “This is but a taste of what we can expect. But we must be ready. We must give Dark Raven form. We must see the Oathmaker. We must be ready.”

“See to it that we are...” growled Circe.

##

As Zatanna still slept, Jeremy filled his suitcase for the long journey. They went into it long into the night, and he had needed the time to prepare. He had plans to bring something he was certain Zatanna would be against him bringing, but felt it might be essential. The Colt his grandfather gave him fit nicely, with the young man burying it at the bottom of the suitcase. He sighed as he zipped it up, hoping to keep it from the magician before she awoke.

He took one last look at his bedroom, aware that he wouldn't see it for some time. He absorbed the image, thinking about how much he'll miss it. Although he figured he would adjust back to it rather easily upon his return, he would still be distant from it for a long period of time.

There was a knock on his apartment door, which Jeremy went to answer. Black Canary was out in the hall, with a duffel bag full of her own things. “Good seeing you again,” she said, giving him a handshake, “at least on better terms this time.”

“Likewise.” Jeremy said, leading her to his bedroom. “I think Zatanna's asleep, but she should be waking up any second now...”

As they went to his room, Canary gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “You could have mentioned she was NAKED!”

“...Yeah, I guess I could have.” Jeremy sighed. “But come on, after last night?”

“It's still a surprising thing to walk in on when you expect CLOTHES.”

Zatanna stretched as she sat up. “Good morning to you too...” Zatanna mumbled.

“It's actually almost noon.” Jeremy said.

Zatanna sighed, using her magic not only to float herself out of bed, but also putting her casual wear on. “Then we're a little later than I'd like to be. Guess we should get going.”

Black Canary and Jeremy exchanged glances, with the blonde woman showing signs of knowing what they had been up to. “How long did you last?” she asked.

“Till four. In the morning.” he sighed.

“Hey, you did better than the show last night, give yourself some credit.” said Zatanna, giving his cheek a quick pinch and tug. “So, without further ado: Latrop Reappa!”

A portal appeared in front of the three, likely taking them to their next destination. As he allowed Zatanna and Canary to step through first, Jeremy took in a deep breath, ready to prepare for his next destination. When he leaves this realm, it would be as a man.

But when he comes back, he will be a mage.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy took one step on the other side of the portal, and felt woozy right away. He shivered while grabbing hold of his head, with Black Canary following behind. She almost stumbled into the young man, herself thrown off after being put through the same portal.

To the surprise of nobody, Zatanna walked through just fine, keeping her balance with ease. “Relax, you'll get used to it soon enough,” she explained, “we're in a pocket universe, after all. There's quite a bit going on here that makes the gravity different from our own.”

“That would have been great to know before we stumbled through...” Dinah groaned, hoping to regain her balance.

“Here, hold my hand until you get there,” Jeremy said as he offered his hand to the blonde, “I guess I was able to adapt a little more quickly.”

Accepting his offer, Dinah walked side by side as they moved forward, still having yet to see what was before them. “So what, I'm guessing you're quick to adapt because of your sorcerer stuff?”

“I guess,” Jeremy shrugged, “it's something I'll have to ask Zatanna about later, but...huh.” When Jeremy finally looked up at their surroundings. He didn't know what he was expecting, as for some reason he thought that they would be roughing it up in the woods or something. Instead, he finally took the time to take one glance forward and see where they were; the front lawn of a large estate, although even the lawn itself was huge enough that it may as well cover half of a golf course.

“...Zatanna, you really know how to show off...” Dinah groaned.

“What? Don't blame me!” Zatanna said innocently. “This whole place is owned by one of my cousins. I can't be the one to help it if she could afford a place like this in the pocket universe.”

“Right, sure...” Dinah said as she rolled her eyes. “And how much would this cost us if we're using dollars?”

With a coy grin, Zatanna whispered into Canary's ear, with Jeremy unable to see just what it was she was being told. It wasn't until the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. “Well, shit...are you sure we can't stick around here, then?”

“Sorry, we can only stick around for so long,” Zatanna said, moving forward to the mansion in the distance, “and given how long it'll take for us to just get there from here, we're already losing some time.”

“I'll be honest,” Jeremy spoke up as he and Dinah followed behind the black haired sorceress, “if the walkway just to the mansion is going to take THIS LONG to get to, they might want to consider installing a mobile walkway.”

“I'll make sure cousin Glynda gets the word.” chuckled Zatanna. “Don't worry, though, it's not going to take an hour to get there.”

“Couldn't we just teleport to the front?” Dinah continued to complain.

“Please, a little exercise isn't going to hurt you, Dinah. Even if you haven't gotten your balance back yet, there's nothing too exhausting about it.”

“Easy for you to say...” Canary mumbled as she noticed how easy it was for her to strut in her boots.

##

“Welcome!”

When the trio finally arrived at the front of the mansion, itself already distant on the estate, they were met by six maids, each of different varieties in hair color and height. To Jeremy's surprise, even the outfits they wore weren't consistent with one another, giving each one a unique look that seemed to fit them well. One was a tall redhead with a chipper smile, her hair long and split into twintails, wearing a comfy looking cap on the top of her scalp. Next to her were two other women of equal height, a blonde and a black haired woman, the latter of which wore glasses and having a more elegant look compared to the blonde, whose skirt seemed more like a short skirt for the sake of showing off her fishnet stockings.

The other three maids were much shorter, though the one with black hair seemed like the most traditionally dressed of the group. The remaining two had varying colors of pink hair, though they were still capable of telling one another apart. For starters, one had a maid outfit that looked more like a kimono, while the other had an eyepatch over her right eye. The stories that in and of itself could tell left Jeremy greatly curious as to what had happened to her.

“Girls, good to see you all.” Zatanna said as she bowed back to the maids. “Everything is looking very nice, great work. So hey, have you seen my cousin, by any chance?”

“Lady Glynda has yet to return,” said a male voice that came down the ways to greet the others, “but she shall be back by the end of the day. Presumably when dinner is prepared.” The source of the voice was an older man, who Jeremy was reminded of as being similar to Deathstroke back in their universe, but only in appearance. He had a muscular build to himself, a sign that he may not be as old as he was believed to be, while having hair and a goatee of pure white. Save for a tie that was a shade of gray and his white gloves, his entire suit was black, leaving Jeremy to wonder who he possibly was.

“Sebas, good to see you once more!” Zatanna said, giving the older man a hug, even if he wasn't keen on returning the favor. Turning to Jeremy and Canary, she finally explained to the others, “These are servants to my cousin, Glynda. Sebas here is the head butler.”

Giving a bow to the strange guests, Sebas said to them, “So you are the ones training to become a sorcerer, eh?”

“Just him,” Canary said as she pointed at Jeremy, “I'm one of the people looking to help out in training him, preferably when it comes to hand to hand combat.”

“Is that so?” Sebas asked with a laugh. “Well, I believe we already have someone who is skilled with that, isn't that right, Yuri Alpha?”

“But of course.” said the tall maid, adjusting her glasses as she held a quiet demeanor.

While Dinah seemed annoyed at this, Jeremy showed shock that the maid knew any sort of combat. “Wait, wait...you know how to fight?”

Nodding, Sebas explained, “Yes, of course. Each of Lady Glynda's maids are experts in some form of combat, isn't that right, ladies?”

“Yes, Sebas!” the maids shouted in unison. The redhead with twintails was first to step up.

"What up, guys?" she asked the trio. "I'm Lupisregina, a battle cleric!"

The blonde was next to introduce herself with a bow of her head. "I'm known as Solution, and am an assassin under Lady Glynda's services."

"Well with a name like Solution, I could guess that," mumbled Dinah, "not so much with how attractive she is, though."

The kimono-maid girl with her pink hair let out a childish giggle, though it almost creeped Jeremy out. "My name is Entoma," she said, "and i specialize in using talismans to fight."

Yuri Alpha said nothing, as she had already introduced herself thanks to Sebas. The one eyed maid looked away from them, grumbling under her breath, "Shiru. Bow sniper."

The shorter black haired woman spoke up, "You may call me Nerbarel. I'm an elemental mage that utilizes all sorts of magic spells."

Jeremy smiled and nodded. "It's great to meet all of you, then. I hope we can get better acquainted."

Lupisregina giggled. "That's sweet and all, dude, but our hearts are with Lady Glynda. And maybe sometimes Sebas."

"…w-wait, that's not what I meant at all-" Jeremy said, only for him to be interrupted by Sebas.

"You shall get to know the girls better when you begin your training!" said the butler before clapping his hands. "Girls, please see to it that the bags make their way to the appropriate bedrooms. Lady Zatanna and myself shall show the grounds to our guests."

"Yes, Sebas!" the girls said in unison before grabbing the bags and heading off. Zatanna couldn't help but chuckle as they followed behind, seeing the maids act so obedient.

"I guess you and Glynda trained them well." Zatanna said. "I was expecting a bit of personality clashing."

"We do have some of that here and there," Sebas said as he took the group up to the mansion itself, "but for the most part they know their role first and foremost as maids to the Lady."

"Z, I'm pretty impressed," Dinah spoke up as they walked inside to see the main hall's interior, "Even you don't get this luxurious when you're out of town."

"This might be none of my business," Jeremy said, "but what does Glynda do for a living?"

"She's a head teacher for a magical school only for female students," Zatanna explained, "though I imagine she's finishing up business there as we speak."

"And yet you never brought her up before? How odd…" Canary mused.

"It's a long story, but suffice to say nobody really asks about my family outside my dad, so…why talk about her, then?"

Dinah rolled her eyes, annoyed with the reasoning.

From there, Jeremy was in awe of everything that he saw from the perspective of a sorcerer and what their livelihood entailed. Whoever Lady Glynda was, she had a very luxurious living, if at all a bit more normal. Sure, it was a mansion of preposterous size, but everything looked as though it was something he would see from his realm. It had almost everything that a luxurious resort would; there was a spa, a swimming pool right next to it, and several gardens all strewn about the property. It reminded him of some of the gardens that he had seen back home, given how packed with sights those tended to be.

However, his gaze was on a library unlike any other he had seen. Lavish in its design, the aged yellow marble gave it an oddly golden feel, from the ceiling to the pillars. It was at least three stories high, with a ladder long enough to climb that they may as well have been stairs. He almost hoped that there would have been an elevator available to him.

"This is, supposedly, the largest library known to the sorcerers filled with the vast knowledge one would need to pull off every spell imaginable." Sebas explained. "I say supposedly because even I have a hard time believing that the Lady has all of this knowledge merely on her fingertips."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that." Zatanna laughed. "Jeremy, what do you…think?"

Dinah pointed the sorceress over to a few aisles down, where Jeremy stood in awe of such fascinating books. They almost glowed in front of him, as if they were being asked to be read by him. "Think I could read a few?" he asked Zatanna.

Before the sorceress could give her reply, Lupisregina popped in, hopping in excitement as she greeted everyone. "Heeey guys!" Lupisregina said. "Yuri just told me that dinner's all ready, so come on to the dining table already!"

That at least gave Zatanna the time to give Jeremy the appropriate response of "We'll talk to Glynda about it," especially since she knew what those particular books were.

##

"Evening already. Who knew this place would take us the whole of a day?"

"We did only get here around noon…"

Jeremy and Canary discussed the period of time it took as they were teleported into the main dining room, with Sebas and Lupisregina popping in before the other maids. The young man, here for his training, gawked at the food sitting behind the servants, seeing it was a buffet style meal. He licked his lips at how exquisite it all looked, almost like something he would see out of a professionally taken picture, with some photo altering to boot.

It was like magic.

"Well, let's dig in!" Canary said, ready to step through the servants for her plate.

"Hold yourself!" Yuri Alpha shouted, holding a small stick with a tiny mace on the end. "None shall eat until Lady Glynda has taken from the serving buffet first."

"Seriously?!" Dinah growled. "Then where is she? You got us here first, so then…"

"Dinah, hush," Zatanna said, "just give her a moment."

"She's definitely here…" Jeremy said, looking at the ceiling, "I sense a pretty strong presence coming our way."

"That'll be her," Zatanna sighed, "always feels the need to make her appearance more special than it is."

The trio watched as something spun through the ceiling, appearing out of thin air before landing between the trio and the maids. When it unraveled, it turned out to be a cape owned by Glynda, which remained on her back even as she tossed it over her shoulder. Jeremy's jaw almost dropped as he saw such beauty before him, a young looking woman having landed in the middle of the space. Despite her gray hair, he could see quite the youth in Glynda's body, especially with the thigh high boots she landed in on.

“Zatanna,” said the gray haired woman, giving the sorceress a nod as her face remained stone cold, “good to see that you and your entourage arrived.”

“Glynda, lovely to see you as always.” Zatanna approached her for a hug, getting one in return, with both women pecking close to the cheeks, as the French would do. Jeremy placed his hands in his pockets, hoping to avoid the odd feeling he had watching the cousins greet one another. She looked over the black haired woman's shoulder, seeing the other two that came with her.

“And what an entourage you have,” Glynda said, “the blonde is...certainly fit for the brawling scene, and your young ward, I believe?” She teleported over to Jeremy with a swoop of her cape, using the technique to study him from all sides. “Hm, interesting...Zatanna, I thought that you hung around a lot of muscular, macho-like deities in your realm.”

“I do.” Zatanna responded, uncertain what any of that had to do with Jeremy.

“Yes, but when you told me you were bringing one such as him, it was what I had in mind. This one looks oddly...effeminate.”

“What?!” Jeremy shouted, his voice cracking enough that the maids couldn't help but laugh.

Black Canary couldn't help but cackle, both at Glynda's assumption of Jeremy and his response. “Well you DID look surprisingly flattering in Zatanna's outfit.”

Jeremy hid his face away from everyone, although Glynda raised an eyebrow with intrigue. The maids laughed behind Sebas, who was at least trying to calm them down.

“I suppose I'll be hearing the explanation behind that statement over dinner...” Glynda said. “But I also imagine you've grown hungry after your tour of the estate. Come behind me.”

The three walked behind Glynda after she received her meal, meeting her at the table as each of the servants stood next to their chairs. Naturally, the woman of the house was quite calm regarding her meal, as it was perhaps something that she had on a regular basis. Zatanna hummed in delight, loosening up in her seat. “Mmmm, these pork tips are the best,” Zatanna said, “I haven't had them in so long.”

“I felt you would appreciate them,” Glynda said, remaining in her gentle demeanor, “they always were one of your favorites.”

Dinah and Jeremy looked on at their food, almost too afraid to bite into it. As rich as it looked, they felt it may not be up to their taste buds, given that their own diets were exquisite for a variety of different reasons. They also didn't want to look like they were inconsiderate of the offer, as they were likely going to be eating other meals like it, so they took one quick bite.

Suffice to say, it was delicious, extremely tasty, at that. Dinah was trying her best to keep her hand from her cheek, as she preferred not to break into a stereotype of how people respond to that perfect first bite. Jeremy just gobbled down on his plate, not at all concerned at how he must look to those sitting around him. This would have been enough to fill him for a week, anyway.

Once Dinah had finished eating, it was time for her to ask a few questions. “So, how exactly does this pocket universe work?”

“It exists on its own terms, simple enough,” Glynda explained, “however it is merely for the sake of the sorcerers that inhabit it, although in my case it's so that nobody may follow me back to my home after classes end for the day.”

“Why's that a concern?” Dinah asked.

“You would be surprised at the number of enemies I have,” Glynda explained, “working at a girls' mgic academy is, shall we say, full of parents who think they know what's best for their little girls.”

“How bad does it get?” Jeremy asked. “There's no wars among the students, is there?”

Glynda shook her head. “No, never that bad, although one of the fathers was, shall we say, given the nickname of “He Who Shall Not Be Named”, though it's for quite unsavory reasons.” Jeremy opted not to go further into learning what those reasons were.

He did, however, decide to ask further regarding the rest of the universe. “So I imagine that it's pretty peaceful within a pocket universe, then? You probably don't have to worry about odd events coming around every year or two.”

“For the most part. We DO still have some sense of security around here, since as one can imagine, not every sorcerer is bound to cover every ground of magic we can potentially learn.”

“It must be pretty peaceful otherwise.” Dinah said.

“It is, yes,” Glynda replied, “though as with any place, it's never a perfect world. You will have your people who try and ruin things for everyone else, but it thankfully gets resolved pretty quickly. Everyone here has a 'mind my own business' mentality, but we will all dogpile on someone causing an issue merely because we prefer to have some peace and privacy. It's why we're here, after all.”

Jeremy nodded, though that wasn't all he had to quiz the woman about. This girls' school seemed to intrigue him in a way, though it was likely he would never get to attend it unless there was a spell for gender bending. “So does Zatanna come in for the occasional guest lecture or something?” he asked.

That prompted a scoff from the headmaster. “Heavens, no! I do cherish Zatanna as a relative, but her antics of the sexual nature are rather notorious even out here.”

Zatanna cackled, even as her face turned bright red. “Sorry, although I'm not sure I'd have the time to really have those lectures if it weren't for how busy I am.”

“And I'm certain you're quite busy,” Murmured Glynda, “but...let's not forget why we're here. Jeremy?” The head mistress caught Jeremy's attention, just as he was about to finish the last of his pork tips. “When you're finished, I'll need you to meet with me and Zatanna so that we may perform some tests.”

“What kind of tests?” Jeremy asked.

“Nothing too hard,” she continued, “but it will be so that we may determine what sort of lesson plan to put you on. It would be reminiscent to what I have the girls go through at the academy, so that we may know just what level of difficulty you would be put on.”

“Right, I guess that makes sense. I guess I'd be somewhere around the beginner level...”

“Not necessarily.” Glynda replied. “Given what Zatanna has told me about you, there's still quite a large chance that you'll be higher up in the food chain.”

“Even though I don't fully get what I'm doing?”

“With me at your side?” Zatanna asked with a teasing nudge to his shoulder. “You've got nothing to worry about, kid.”

“Thanks...” Jeremy sighed.

“So, what should I do, then?” Dinah asked, to which Lupisregina slapped her hand down on the blonde's shoulder with an energetic smile.

“No sweat! Why don't we talk over a few lessons to teach the guy?” Lupisregina asked.

“That's fine, thanks...” Dinah said, pushing the redhead's hand off of her shoulder. “But I've already cooked up an idea on how to-”

“Actually,” Sebas interrupted, “that may not be such a terrible idea. The two of you do have your own merits, after all, and working together to improve the young Jeremy's physical talents.”

“See?” Lupisregina said. “I think you and me can work something out together.”

“Ugh, great, I can't wait...” Canary grumbled.

##

“...Should I be doing this in my underwear?”

In the small training room that they would be using for Jeremy's training, the young ward found himself just a little embarrassed that the two women were seeing him in such a state. Needless to say, they were amused, although Glynda was much better about hiding it compared to her cousin.

“If you would rather, I'd be interested to see how you look fitted in Zatanna's attire.” Glynda said, her lips curling lightly at the suggestion.”

“...Underwear's fine.” Jeremy said.

“Are you sure?” Zatanna asked. “Because you seemed like you enjoyed that a whole lot.” Even now Jeremy was trying to squeeze his legs together, trying to keep his bulge from being on display. He didn't want them to actually know that was a thing happening right now.

“Yeah...yeah, I'm sure.” Jeremy said as he rubbed the back of his head. “So, what are the tests?”

“Nothing too complicated, though you should be thankful given you only just learned you're a sorcerer,” Glynda said, “it's more like a physical checkup to determine everything, but with more magic.”

“How do you measure for that?”

“We just did.” said the headmistress. “You're all good, Jeremy.”

“...That's it? Just...me, in my underwear?”

Zatanna shook her head. “Nah, she had a scanning spell casted around you, it gave her all the vital information we'd need to see just how far your skills can go.”

“And it's a bit more impressive than you would believe,” said Glynda, “but we shall discuss that in two days. Tomorrow, however, we'll need to go into town and visit the tailor so that you and the Black Canary don't stick out.”

Jeremy couldn't help himself. He took a look at Zatanna, who had switched to her magician's outfit at some point since they arrived. Even he couldn't help but glance at Glynda and say, “Seriously?”

“What? I fit in here well.” Zatanna said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Although I have something a bit more befitting in my closet anyway. But, you know, if you think what I wear is just fine, we can just skip the clothes shopping and have you both wear my outfit-”

“Shopping is fine.” Jeremy said. “I'll go with you guys tomorrow, count on it.”

“Splendid. Meet me at the airship yard tomorrow. Yuri Alpha will drive us there.”

“Got it.” Jeremy said, going to find his clothes and get dressed. But then he thought about what it was that the headmistress said. “Sorry, did you just say airship yard?”

##

“What, you guys didn't know? Lady Glynda has a collection of airships!”

Lupisregina had been hanging with Black Canary, who was mystified that they missed that part of their tour of the premises. This was all in the middle of their regimen planning, with the maid explaining the plans for tomorrow.

“So...why an airship?” Dinah asked, sitting up from her position on her bed. “What about just teleporting there?”

“Pfft, listen to you,” Lupisregina said with a coy smile, “why use magic when you can travel around in style? That's the whole point of the airships!”

“Yeah, but I guess hearing it I'm reminded of blimps or literal sea ships with propellers placed on top of them.”

“Well, it's not THAT big,” Lupisregina explained, “but it's still pretty sweet for traveling.”

“I guess.” Dinah said, looking over her suggestions for the training. “So, something's been bothering me. Unprovoked, you guys mentioned that your heart belongs to Glynda, right? What was that about?”

Lupisregina shrugged, pacing around the room, “I dunno, I figured the guy was going to try hitting on me.”

Shaking her head, Canary replied, “Trust me, I think you're fine on that front. He seems to have his heart set on Z one way or the other.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. She mentioned something to me that she was gonna do this thing about bonding the two of them, but when, or if, they did that yet, I dunno.”

Lupisregina couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl. “Aw, it sounds like a lovey-dovey type of thing to me!”

“It might be a little more intimate than that.” Canary admitted.

Lupisregina plopped onto the bed next to Canary, crossing her legs as she held onto her ankles. “So what about you, got any lovers in your life?”

That elicited a sigh from the blonde heroine, shaking her head as she flipped her hair back over her head. “Unfortunately...no. I did, but I needed a break from him. Things between us were just...rough between us.”

Curious, Lupisregina asked, “So, what happened, then?”

“He just fell out of love with me.” Canary admitted. “Broke off our engagement and everything.”

“Oof.”

“Yeah, oof. I moved in with a friend of mine and Z's, and we have a weird sort of friends with benefit relationship. I'm also in this group of Z's, but that's a whole other story.”

Lupisregina laughed. “So it's just a lot of sex, huh? Not always that exciting, I'm good when Glynda just gives me a hug!”

“I guess you would,” Canary said as she took note of the more carefree nature of the maid. “I wish I had that kind of attitude, but...my needs are a bit more complicated.”

“If you say so,” Lupisregina said, laying back on the bed. “Though if it's sex you want, I think Solution might just be the solu-”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Canary said. “Maybe it's best to just save this for another day. We've got time, apparently.”

“Sounds cool to me.” said Lupisregina. “You need a snuggle buddy or something?”

“I guess it couldn't hurt. Just...I'm gonna get changed for bed. Mind looking away?”

“Why? You already show off quite a lot.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, just don't be weird about it.”

##

“So...this is the airship?”

“Does it really need to be this big?”

Jeremy and Dinah were naturally in awe of the size of the airship, especially among those that surround it within the garage. Glynda smirked as she and Zatanna passed the two, with Yuri Alpha following behind them. “This one is actually what I use for my more casual strolls into the city of Sharm. Granted, this estate itself is isolated from the rest of the world, again owing to my own sake of privacy, but the other ships do see use every now and again.”

“What occasions do you even use them for?” asked Jeremy.

“When I feel like it.” Glynda said. “Now come along, you're both in need of new outfits.”

“I'm not even sure why it's so important we blend in here,” Black Canary grumbled, having grown so used to her own attire, “is it that important?”

“If you're going to be training and going on a few quests to improve yourself, yes.” Glynda said.

“Wait, quests?”

“One thing at a time, Jeremy,” Zatanna said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the airship, “first let's get you into something that'll suit you.”

The group made their way through the sky, floating in the air ship as Yuri Alpha properly operated the controls. Zatanna did her best to catch the other two up to speed on the universe and how it works, as it obviously had some rules to it that they were in need of understanding. Glynda caught up on her reading in the meanwhile, hoping to find some new materials that she could teach to the students.

Arriving in the town, Jeremy was amazed by what he was seeing, as they passed by the many citizens that inhabited the pocket universe. He could actually see why it was that they needed to blend in better, as everyone around them looked as though they were preparing to go on an adventure. It was something out of a game he once played, except that he was actually involved in it. It did make sense to the young ward why they had to find new attire and blend in, because it did seem as if the inhabitants themselves were from an age long past.

They finally made their way to the shopping district, where he and Canary were given some advice on how to properly pick out their attire. One look at what fashion was trending within the pocket universe just told Dinah that none of it was quite to her liking. “Do I really have to wear something else? None of it seems all that comfy to begin with.”

“You could choose to wear your normal garbs, yes,” Glynda said, “unless you want someone to consider you a hooker...”

Frustrated, Dinah just went about to the first series of clothes she could find, and started to throw an outfit together out of it. After a quick change in a booth, she came out to reveal her new attire; iron boots and gauntlets, with brown baggy pants, a black sleeveless top covered by a brown and red sash, and a skirt that matched along with it. “Well, it's not what I prefer,” Dinah said, “but it works for now, right?”

“I dunno, I kind of like it.” Zatanna said, “it would suit you pretty well for this world, anyway. You want to keep yourself covered up enough to avoid the harder weapons this world provides.”

“I guess it's not like I'm fighting off people with guns or something,” Dinah said, “but it still takes some getting used to.”

That was when Jeremy asked, “why not put on something a little more comfy then? Something similar to the singlet, jacket, and boots?”

“Well, I thought about it, and while that'd be great for comfort, it's probably best I try to work with it. That way when we get back home and I can finally ditch it, I can feel the weights drop off and act a little faster in my fighting prowess.”

“That's good enough reasoning for me,” Glynda said, “though as I said before it's best that you realized you should change your attire up for this world. Again, unless you wish to be treated like a prostitute...”

“God, she's really invested in that comparison...” grumbled Dinah as she rolled her eyes.

Zatanna took a glance at Jeremy, who seemed to be fidgeting in his seat for reasons she wasn't too certain about. Perhaps because he had no clue what to wear, or even how it would look to everyone else. “All right, Jeremy, you're up!” Zatanna shouted to him. “Let's see what you're going with.”

“That's the thing...” Jeremy said as he started his admittance, “I don't really know a whole lot about fashion, even in a world like this. I mean, I just wear t-shirts and jeans for the most part.”

“I get that you'd be comfy with those,” said Glynda, “but keep in mind that those clothes will get tattered and destroyed rather easily. It's best you choose something that would work for your combat training.”

“Right, well...maybe you guys should help me out with that.”

As Glynda, Zatanna, and Dinah exchanged interested glances with one another, it was then Jeremy realized he had made a terrible mistake.

##

The first attire was all Dinah; Jeremy came out of his changing booth wearing shorts that showed off his thighs, riding up so high into his ass that try as he might, he couldn't pull the fabric that had wedged itself up his ass. He wore dark brown stockings that matched with the knee high leather boots he wore, though he wobbled a bit thanks to how high the heel itself was. The crop top he had on was also rather tight, adding the feminine physique that he was raised into., though he had this odd habit of pulling it up as it slowly slipped down to reveal his nipples. The amount of skin showing off was offset by the leather jacket he wore, but he still felt the immense female style brought on him by the blonde brawler.

“It's not comfy enough...” Jeremy admitted.

“Well of course not,” laughed Dinah, “you're not exactly wearing a corset and top hat with all of that, are you?”

“This definitely isn't going to work...” Jeremy said as he started to remove the jacket. “What else is there?”

Next was Zatanna's choice; which Jeremy seemed much less amused by; it was a mage's robe, itself meant for a female body rather than a male's. This didn't stop it from fitting well on the young man's body, the collar rolling off the shoulders while his arms were covered by the sleeves. He also wore brown knee high boots, with purple stockings under them that went up to his thigh, showing off just enough skin before it went under the upside down V cut of the robe's skirt.

“Let's be honest,” Jeremy sighed, “you guys are just looking for an excuse to play dress-up with me.”

“But it looks so good on you!” Zatanna confessed. “It can't be helped that you look so adorable!”

“I'm not going for adorable, though,” Jeremy said, “I don't want adorable. I want...something that fits me.”

“Then may I make a suggestion?” Glynda spoke up.

“As long as it doesn't seem like it's mocking me for my body...”

“Jeremy, we're not mocking you,” Zatanna said sincerely, “we're honestly just trying to help you out here.”

“It's just, you guys seem to be taking me down a certain path, and it doesn't feel intimidating for whatever I'm supposed to be doing at the end of all this.”

“At least let me offer my suggestion first.” insisted Glynda.

Jeremy did so, and while it didn't seem like too bad a choice, he still had to question it. The attire was a mixture of black and white, with gold accents across the gloves and boots. The cape that came with it was unusually heavy, likely due to the cotton placed in the hood. But what got to him was the skirt built into the torso armor, with black leggings attached to a garter belt underneath. Though he could see the sincerity in the eyes of the women dressing him, he just came to the same conclusion.

“This isn't me.”

“Well, I can't say we didn't try...” Glynda sighed as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Then help us out here, Jeremy,” said Zatanna as she approached her young ward, “what are you trying for here? What do you think is best for your outfit?”

“I guess I'm looking for something that says 'western gunslinger'? If that's even a thing out here in this universe...”

Zatanna just chuckled. “Should have mentioned that from the start,” she said before casting a spell to grab the right garments for the outfit, “here, this should fit better, though it shouldn't have any of our feminine wiles added to it.”

Appreciative, Jeremy followed the floating clothes back into the changing booth. The girls then waited with baited breath, looking forward to what the young ward had in mind with his concept. When he stepped out again, they each seemed to be in agreement that this was what suited him the best; a black button down shirt with long sleeves, though it was unbuttoned to show off a bit of his chest, with a khaki colored vest on top of it. A belt that crossed on his left hip was held together with a buckle that put the whole thing together, while his pants were the same color as his vest with a vertical stripe separated every six or so inches. He also sported knee high boots with two straps at the top, buckled together to fit onto his calves.

“So?” Jeremy asked. “How does it look?”

He could see the glances from the ladies, with Zatanna placing her hands on her thighs, though he couldn't miss the grip she had on her own skin. Dinah was sucking on his lower lip, though it wasn't due to the attire itself; the young ward just didn't realize that his cock was bulged against the pants, having been formed a little tight in the crotch. And Glynda merely nodded her head, keeping her monotone expression while acknowledging the fitting aesthetic.

“It will do nicely,” she said, “now all we need to do is pay for this, and then we have one more place to visit before we return to the mansion.”

“Where's that?” asked Jeremy.

“You'll see.” said Zatanna, giving her ward a playful wink.

##

Jeremy was stunned by what he was seeing, as he glanced around at the large area within an otherwise small building. It reminded him of the older banks, before they had become modernized, like something out of the middle of the last century. Even more astounding to him was what it was meant for.

"Yes, you heard right," Glynda said as she filled out the paperwork for the group, "It's an adventurers guild."

"This is incredible…" laughed Jeremy. "So we'll be going on quests and the like?"

"Well, not right away," said Zatanna, "only when your training gets to a certain point. Once Glynda and I think you're ready, we can start going into the Spiral and picking up quests within there?"

"What, I don't get any say on if his brawling skills improved or not?" scoffed Dinah.

Before Zatanna could go further, Jeremy interrupted with an obvious question: "What's the Spiral?"

Glynda pointed up to the window behind them as she continued the paperwork, and Jeremy saw just what she was talking about. Somehow, he had been so entranced by the city and its aesthetics that he missed out on the tall building in the middle of it all. "That is where you'll be taking on quests," explained the headmistress, "as a lot of the tasks will involve killing certain beasts for a handsome reward."

"Think of it as a training ground for yourself," Zatanna said, patting Jeremy's shoulder while he remained in awe of the building's height, "somewhere that you and Dinah can show off all that you learned."

"Wait, what we've learned?" Dinah asked, emphasizing the plural. "I'm still tough at heart, and I have the Canary Cry. Or did you forget about that?"

"How can I forget?" Zatanna asked in a teasing manner. "After all, I've heard you use it so many times with Karen."

Canary's face turned red, crossing her arms as she looked away. "That has nothing to do with this…"

"Even so, you should realize being a one trick pony shall only get you so far," Glynda interjected, "but if you find yourself being so strong as to take on several minotaur at once I'd advise some sense of caution."

Dinah smirked. "Lady, you have no idea what types I've gone toe to toe with."

"And done." Glynda said, inadvertently ignoring Dinah's cocky comment. "The guild will process the paperwork, and when all is set, we shall be ready to start working on quests."

"Can't wait." Jeremy said with an anxious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, trust me, the wait is going to be quite long." Zatanna said. "Now let's get going. Lunch is going to be on me today, and I saw a tavern somewhere that I've wanted to try for a while."

As the other girls went ahead, Jeremy couldn't help but look up at the Spiral as they left the guild. There was something about the place that drew him in, wanting him to go to it before he was ever even ready to go through such trials.

And yet he couldn't quite place his finger on what that could be…

##

As Jeremy prepared himself for bed, he couldn't help but take one more look at his bedroom for the next few years, relatively speaking.

The room itself was incredibly huge, almost the size of a professional league baseball diamond. His bed was fit enough for a king, or perhaps his whole troops, while the closet that was on the far end of the room was big enough for him to walk around in, let alone live in. This was the kind of lavish living that he wished he could have had, though he wondered if all those years of having his memories regarding his magic being blocked off would have affected his current situation one way or the other…

With a sigh, Jeremy knew he had to let that go. What's past is past, and there was no undoing it. He still couldn't help but think about where his sister was after all this time, and even with Zatanna's assurance that she was safe, he still couldn't help but feel responsible for that. There was no fixing the way his life turned out, but he knew he could make up for it all with this one rescue.

With his mind exhausted from the second day in the pocket universe, Jeremy couldn't help but get in bed, stretch his arms out and yawn, lay back, turn on his side, reach for a breast, and fall aslee-…

Wait…

"Heya, buddy."

Jeremy yelped, almost falling out of bed as he realized he was groping Zatanna's tit. "Hey, you've grabbed onto it before, let's not act like this is anything new for you."

"Sorry, just…wait." Jeremy said, pausing with thought. "I don't have a reason to be sorry for. When did you get in my room?"

"Just now," Zatanna confessed, "I actually realized that we forgot to settle something before I got my own shut eye."

"What's that?"

"We haven't forged a contract yet that sets us up as teacher and ward."

"We hadn't? I guess with everything that's gone on the last few days, I forgot to properly seal the deal. Well, that and…you know, I don't think we're allowed to do certain things if that's the case."

Zatanna chuckled, leaning into Jeremy until her cleavage was spilling over her pajamas. "Are you saying you want more fun?"

"I mean…I don't really know what direction we should go in…"

"Jeremy, just have your trust in me," Zatanna assured him, "because one way or another, things will turn out for the positive, as you would want them to."

With a sigh, the young man gave it a little more thought, and nodded to the experienced sorceress. "Okay then. Let's bind that contract."

"Now you're talking my language." With that, Zatanna uttered "Laes", and then came a bright glow. Jeremy watched a sigil floating over his head, though it was no symbol he could recognize. Before he could even ask, Zatanna said to him, “As my ward, you promise that I am your teacher. I am not a means of sexual relief, a body to ogle, nor a path to a relationship. I am to be respected, listened to, and given your undivided attention. Do you agree to this, Jeremy?”

There was a moment where Jeremy was hesitant, and he couldn't help but show it off. It was apparent even before this oath was formed that Zatanna knew he would potentially want to avoid the contract due to his desire to sleep with the sorceress. But of course, even he knew he couldn't get very far without her, and he wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for her. And if this was what would help him find his sister, it was a deal he was going to have to make. “I agree.” he simply stated.

The sigil then vanished into Jeremy, much to his confusion. “Then the deal is sealed.” said Zatanna. “You are officially my ward, Jeremy. I look forward to teaching you everything I have to know about magic. Have a good night.” She then leaned in to peck his cheek, and teleported away, leaving Jeremy by himself for the rest of the night.

“That was surprisingly simple...” Jeremy said to himself, finally rolling under the sheets and falling asleep. He was ready to start his training, and looked forward to the next day.

##

Jeremy found himself in darkness, surrounded by nothing but pure emptiness. He walked around for some time, hoping to find some end to this empty void, but it was almost to no avail. And yet, he could almost hear something in the distance, trying to chase after it. But every other step he took, the direction of the sound changed, his ears picking it up in a different area of the blackness.

In his panic, Jeremy swore he finally saw someone else inside the void, and chased after it. He grew closer and closer to them, but only so very little distance was made at a time. No matter what he did, it was impossible to get close enough to interact with the person. He did, however, see the figure turn around, his eyes widening as he recognized the face. It had been years since he saw it, and it had been buried in the depths of his memories, but he knew it all too well. And he knew it was a sign, even as he was catapulted from his sleep.

It may have been a dream, but one thing was certain: His sister was out there, wherever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update my stories, please go check me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer. Please also be 18+ if you follow.


End file.
